Of Wolves and Roses
by LyssaBell101
Summary: Willas has always prided himself on being a man of reason a man not plagued by many of the emotions that drag other men down. Greed, Jealousy amongst others at least until he meets Lyanna Snow. The bastard with his mark upon her skin. The bastard who drags out all the emotions he tries to hide and tears all his secrets from him. Lyanna Snow refuses to let a Rose rule her life.
1. Chapter 1

Margaery:

"Well that's a wolf alright." Her grandmother muttered looking at the skin of her eldest brothers' forearm.

Her brother had come to her and her grandmother as they were breaking their fasts in the garden as they always did. His clothes were rumpled and looked like the day before's. She had frowned at that. That was not like her elder brother. He very rarely was out of place and very rarely took to bedding whores in town rather had them brought to him. Her brother had sat down beside her grandmother and pulled up his sleeve. She had gasped when she saw it. The mark was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. More beautiful than any other she had seen. Not that she had seen many. Very few people had marks. They were more common up north with the blood of the first men. His was spectacular certainly the gods had put much effort into her brother's match. It showed a white wolf with red eyes. The wolf was standing in a field filled with rose bushes. The roses clung to the wolfs legs and body twining around the figure. There looked to be almost like unfurled wings against the body of the wolf but it was hard to really make out. Margaery was instantly jealous. Her brother however did not look overjoyed but rather afraid which was shocking to her. She would have thought that Willas would have loved a mark. Perhaps it was the lack of control over who it would be that scared him. She was unsure. Still it only meant good things for house Tyrell. The last lord Paramount that had been marked was Lord Rickard Stark and before that it had been another Stark. She was good at her history. Only one Tyrell had ever held a mark and that was her great great great grandfather who married a Hightower and thus secured the reach for them.

"Willas this is wonderful. Do you know how much this will mean to father? He will be so proud." She stated happily and her brother smiled to her slightly.

"Well it's a wolf so we all know where to start looking I suppose." Her grandmother sighed unhappily.

"Grandmother I thought you would be happy for Willas." Margaery chided her.

"I am. I am. Very good for the reach. Very good for your father. Possibly very bad for poor dear Willas is all my girl." Her grandmother stated patting her on the hand.

"I do not understand." She told her grandmother and the woman sighed.

"It means grandmother will not get to meet the lady I will marry. It means I have no choice in my future spouse." Willas told her with a grimiest.

"Oh Willas, she will be your marked partner." She told him with another smile.

"I suppose I should send a letter to lord Stark. I had hoped a better match for you my dear perhaps the princess or such but no matter. The youngest girl is of age with the princess anyhow. She must have flowered quite early indeed. She couldn't be older than perhaps ten." Her grandmother stated once more.

"The elder Stark girl is said to be very beautiful and has her mothers coloring brother." Margaery stated placing her hand in his.

He smiled back at her wearily and Margaery gave him a smile of encouragement.

"Shall I go with you to tell father?" She asked.

"Oh no do not trouble yourself sister." He replied.

"It is no trouble brother in truth I am excited to hear father's remark to it." She smiled as she spoke and laughed slightly.

"Yes, Yes Margaery do tell me what nonsense your father gets in his head." Her grandmother stated as she caught her brothers' arm.

Willas leaned against his cane as they walked slowly for his convenience. He was not as crippled as everyone made him out to be in fact he could walk without his cane and frequently did without company. He only had problems when he moved long distances. In fact, he could even ride quite well.

"Are you truly so worried Willas?" She asked quietly.

"Not truly. There are some things, I fear. My wife will be required to birth a child. If she is my soulmate and perishes in childbed, I will die with her. Such a thing can be quite daunting sister." He told her softly.

"I had forgotten about that. But legend tells you would not want to live without her either brother." Her brother nodded but did not respond they were entering the dining hall.

She saw her father up at his tables with Loras and Garland eating beside him happily discussing some tourney she imagined. They walked to the table but her brother did not move to sit rather stood in front of her father.

"Father." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes, Yes! Oh, willas we were wondering where you were." Their father started rambling.

"Father, Willas has something to show you." Margaery stopped his rambling as her brother pulled up his sleeve.

"Oh, OH! Willas! My Willas! My Son! My marked son. My son is marked. My son has been chosen by the gods. Oh my. Oh. We must tell everyone. And have a tourney. Of course, a tourney to celebrate your marking and the girl! We must find the girl! Where is the girl?" Her father cried and she had to stifle a laugh.

"It is a wolf father Grandmother believes she is Lord Starks eldest daughter." Margaery stated happily and watched her fathers face.

"Starks. Oh yes Starks. North silly things not liking tourneys and such but they will come to this one I am sure. Better than some little house a Stark and a Rose a good alliance. Yes, very good. Lord paramount. Hasn't been a mark between lord paramount's in many years, right? Am I right?" Asked her father looking about the room.

"A hundred years father. The marking of Lord Brandon Stark and Lord Baratheon." Willas stated mildly.

"Over a hundred years? A hundred years! And my son! My son!" Her father cried she had never seen her father this happy and it brought joy to her heart.

"Willas, Willas we must write Lord Stark. He must come to Highgarden. You cannot go all the way up there with your leg, no, no they will come here and bring the girl." Her father stated.

"Father, the Stark girl is very young. Only ten years. She flowered very early it seems." Margaery stated and it was true her flowering wasn't until a year past when she turned thirteen.

"Oh well they will not marry yet then perhaps but we can foster her or maybe we will just meet her. I want to meet my sons match. We will throw a tourney after Lord Stark decides to come and then we will have a celebration. My son! I am so proud of you!" Her father states hugging her brother to him much too long.

"Thank you, father." Her brother stated starting to wince and touch at his wrist right around his mark. Margaery sighed this was either going to be the best thing to happen to her brother and house Tyrell or the worst and she wasn't sure which it was.

Chapter 2

Ned:

The door to his solar thudded open and his head raised automatically. His eyes widened when he saw what had entered, he stood. His wife had Lyanna's arm and was pulling her to him. It was obvious her grip was tight but the girl didn't say anything rather she had her head down and would not look at him.

"Ned!" His wife screamed at him at the same time the door slammed closed.

"Yes Cat?" He asked evenly.

"Look!" His wife shouted and pulled the girl forward gripping her arm tightly.

Lyanna's sleeve was pulled up and her right forearm showing. What he saw made him gasp. His girl was marked. Silently he thanked the gods for marking his daughter with a mark that did not show her true heritage too cleanly.

"The girl is marked! She tried to hide it but I found it. I did. A bastard marked. Over your true children. Ned! Ned, are you listening to me!" His wife screeched shaking Lyanna's arm as she spoke.

"Let go of her Cat." He stated evenly though his voice wanted to shake.

His wife looked down at where she was holding his daughters' arm and suddenly let go pulling away as if stung and wiping her hand on her skirts. There was a red print where his wife had gripped and he sighed. With Lyanna's pale skin she would certainly bruise. The girl in question was still looking down refusing to meet his eyes.

"I am listening Cat." He stated as she wiped her hand.

"Your bastard has a mark. A bastard Ned!" She screeched again her face red.

"Yes, I fail to see what is wrong with that situation. Lyanna has been blessed by the gods Catelyn." He tells her softly trying to soothe her.

"Nothing wrong! Ned nothing wrong! She's a bastard!" His wife sputtered and Lyanna flinched.

"What does that have to do with anything." He tells her.

"A bastard with golden roses on her arm. Golden roses, the Tyrells Ned." She screeches.

"Yes, that would be the Tyrells. I don't understand why your angry." He tells her.

"She is steals our daughters match Ned!" Catelyn bit out at him.

"She is doing no such thing Cat; you know I want my girls marrying in the north. I've told you so." He tells her plainly.

"But…. But Ned." His wife cries.

"We do not know who he match is all we know is they are associated with house Tyrell. It may be a bastard of some Tyrell cousin for all we know. You should not worry over something until it happens Cat." He tells her simply.

He watches as his wife relaxes some. Her face starts to turn back to its shade and her shaking stops.

"Perhaps you are right." His wife states and he nods.

"Can I have a moment with the girl Cat? We will talk later on this. I am sure it is nothing to be concerned about. I will send a raven to Highgarden as soon as I can." He tells her evenly.

"Of course my lord." Cat tells him regaining her deposition before sliding out of his rooms.

Ned walks around his desk and stands in front of it. His stares at his daughter who still refuses to look at him.

"Lyanna. Look at me." He tells her and the girl slowly raises her head. Her eyes are red but no tears stain her cheeks. He wonders what his wife must have said to her to make her so submissive.

"Do you know what this is Lyanna?" He asks her simply.

"A soul mark. A gift to the gods it shows me to my true mate… Or that's what Old Nan says about them." She states quietly not quite looking at him.

He takes hold of her arm and looks down at the mark. It is beautiful the most beautiful he's ever seen and it suits her. She should have the most beautiful mark. His daughter is most likely the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms. Her raven hair is naturally in ringlets even wild like she wears it, it is beautiful. Her eyes are eerie and haunt him. They are pale violet almost could be mistaken for grey unless she was in the sun then they shine as purple as flours in spring. Her skin is white and unblemished. Her form is as a woman's should be. She is growing nicely. He wonders to himself quietly how she flowered so late. A girl should have flowered before four and ten. He knows little on the subject save his sister was considered to have flowered late at two and ten. He knows the small folk flower later due to lack of food. Lack of food. He looks at her and notices how thin she is. How she always has been. He makes a note to ask her. Her face belongs to her father. It is beautiful and sharp.

"You flowered this morning?" He asks her slowly remembering his wife saying she tried to hide it.

"No father, three days past." She tells him.

"Why did you hide such a thing." He asks her and she squirms.

"I was afraid father. I don't want to leave Winterfell." She cries and a tear slips down her cheek.

"I understand child. I will never force you to leave I promise you this." He tells her simply and his daughter smiles widely at him.

"Lyanna do you have enough food?" He askes and she frowns at him.

"Of course, father." She states.

"You can tell me the truth my child." He tells her.

"I have food as a bastard deserves father." She states shaking her head. He frowns he knows not what that means but his daughter is biting her lip and is uncomfortable so he lets it go.

"The man who wears your mark is from the south." He tells her.

"How do you feel about it?" He asks.

"Afraid father. The south seems so different when Maester Lewin speaks of it." She tells him pausing slightly between the sentences.

"It is quite different Lyanna. But that does not mean it is bad. I assure you." He tells her with a smile.

"I know father but still." She states trembling.

"You might like him. Often mates do." He tells her softly.

"What if he is not a good man father." She asks after a moment of silence looking at him with wide scared eyes.

"I would not allow him near you then Lyanna no matter what I will protect you." He tells her swearing to the gods. He will let no harm come to his Lyanna.

"Thank you father!" She cries wrapping her arms around him. She hasn't done this since she was a small child. She pulls back after a moment. He looks at her arm.

"It looks like Ghost." He comments and her smile widens.

"You know Lyanna a mark is a great honor. It means the gods have a plan for you. That they have singled you out." He tells her softly and she starts to cry.

She cries in his arms and he stutters. He doesn't understand why she is crying. He doesn't know what he has said.

"What is wrong Lyanna?" He asks her.

"Nothing father I am just, I feel so good. If I have a mark I cannot be bad right father?" She asks and he frowns. Who told his daughter she was bad.

"You've never been bad Lyanna, and the gods would not mark someone unworthy." He tells her and catches her in his arms as she starts to cry once again.

Chapter 3

Lyanna:

She's trying to ignore how hungry she is as she makes her way to her fathers solar. It had been fourteen days since her father had seen her mark and she had been skipping or rather been forced to skip meals since. Lord Stark only dined with the family therefore she would have had to face Lady Starks wrath if she attended meal without him there and the last four nights he had dined in his solar alone. She had not eaten in over two days. Her body craved food to the point she was thinking of stealing from the kitchens. She hated stealing and rarely did so but sometimes she has no other choice. She knocked on the wood door to her father's solar feeling drained of energy.

"Enter." He states and she walks through the door.

"Father." She states bowing her head.

"I have news from Highgarden. I have been exchanging letters with Lord WIllas Tyrell. He is the heir of Highgarden. He is the one who wears your mark." Her father stated and her jaw dropped.

"But father, I'm a bastard." She stuttered out and her fathers mouth went tight.

"It matters not to the gods Lyanna." He tells her in a soft voice.

"Do they, have you told them who it is who shares his mark?" She asked carefully afraid of the answer. Would they not come to meet her if they knew? Would her marked marry another woman? For some reason she flinched at the implications of the last wonderment.

"I have told him it is my eldest daughter who wears the mark." He tells her.

"But not your bastard eldest daughter." She states back and quickly ducks her head. Her father sighs and stands placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lyanna it doesn't matter to the gods. They marked you regardless." He whispered to her and her stomach felt sick.

"Father, what will they say when they come and it is not Sansa who is his mark rather me?" She asks scared.

"They will be marveled I am sure Lyanna. You are the most beautiful creature in the seven kingdoms. They would be lucky to have you as the future lady of Highgarden." He tells her softly.

"Do you not think you should tell them father?" She asks and he frowns at her.

"I could not even if I wanted. They should have left for Winterfell by now. They should arrive before the king as they are taking the sea." He tells her slowly and her eyes widen.

"So soon?" She asks worried.

"Yes. Perhaps the king will even attend your wedding." Her father smiles at her and she tries to smile back.

A sudden burst of fear ripped through her. Her husband would not take wellbeing noble and having a bastard for a mate. His family would be worse. It was bad enough with Lady Catelyn she couldn't imagine a castle filled with southern ladies. She wanted to cry.

"Father I do not want to be married." She tells him flatly.

"I know. But you are a marked woman now you cannot go against the god's child." He reminds her and she bows her head.

"Father they are not going to accept me." She tells him slowly because she knows her father has a temper when she talks about her station in life and what it means for her.

"They will or they will deal with me." He states lowly and she flinches because that's just what she wants her future husbands' family being forced to take her embarrassment on.

Ned:

He took a deep breath before looking at his wife. She was sitting in the chair across from him looking very relaxed. She had no idea what he was about to set upon her. He wished he didn't need to do such a think but there was nothing to be done.

"It's Willas Tyrell." He states quietly hoping to avoid a fight knowing he won't.

"Willas Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden Willas Tyrell." His wife screeched her hands clasping together tightly blending her knuckles white.

"Yes." He states plainly.

"You can't be serious Ned. You can't possibly allow this. This is a mockery of the gods. It is blasphemy. It's that should be our daughter. That should be Sansa. Not the bastard." His wife states biting out the word bastard as if it was bitter on her tongue.

"Cat your gods. Not mine and my gods have willed her to be tied to him. I cannot object." He tells her keeping calm.

"Offer them Sansa." She states quickly.

"No. Lyanna and Willas Tyrell share a mark he will take no other." He replies lowly.

"This will shame us Ned. Passing up our daughter for a bastard. Have you even told the Tyrells who shares the mark? They wont accept it. You know they won't" She chatters on.

"They will. Not accepting it would bring pain to Lyanna and Willas both. I am more worried about the queen of thorns trying to poison her before they are fully bonded." He tells her honestly.

"You should be it would only be fair to the girl." His wife states clearly her mouth moving before her brain and he stands.

"I will not have you wishing death upon my daughter!" He cries angerly and she blanches.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean imagine what she will have to go through in the southern courts Ned." She tells him and he sighs.

"I know Cat I know." He tells her putting his head in his hands.

"You cannot allow it. There has obviously been a mistake. Force the girl to reject the mark." She tells him and he stills. His wife knows not what she speaks of. She knows not of what it will do to his Lyanna.

"Never, never would I force her to do such a thing and neither will you mention it." He tells her his voice like ice.

"As you say my lord." His wife states bowing her head angerly ready to storm from the room.

He wants to tell her he does but he can't. He's afraid. He can't tell Lyanna and he can't tell his wife. Benjen is all but him who knows the truth. The king rides for Winterfell and he knows that means he must go south. Starks who go south don't survive he knows this too.

"Cat send Robb to me." He tells her sinking back into his chair.

She nods his way and disappears out the door. He holds his head in his hands. He knows not what to do. Everything about this situation is wrong. The gods are punishing him for raising Lyanna as a bastard. They are punishing him for not killing the mountain. They are punishing him for forcing his sister into Robert's arms. His son walks in and he can tell he is worried he has gotten himself into trouble. It almost makes him laugh.

"Robb close the door. I have a story to tell you." He tells his son motioning for him to sit.

"Growing up in the vale Robert Baratheon was a brother to me. More so even than my true brothers. So when he asked to wed my sister and become my brother in full I was ecstatic. Finally we would be true brothers. I overlooked so much of his character because I loved him. Something I regret now. Lyanna hated him the moment she met him. She begged me to not talk to father. She begged all of us not to make her marry him. But I had already gone to my father and he had granted Robert's request. Having a daughter that would be Lady of Storms End as soon as she was married was uncommon and suited his plans. My father wanted to become more prominent in the kingdoms. He failed to remember that Lyanna had the wolfs blood.

Have you heard of the knight of the laughing tree?" He asked and his son nodded back at him.

"Lyanna was that knight. She advenged a friends honor but the mad king was truly mad and wanted her head. Rhaegar saved her. What happened between them and after I don't know. Why they didn't tell anyone I don't know but she went with Rhaegar willingly Robb. She wasn't kidnapped. Robert made up that lie.. I found her dying in a tower in Dorne. Three kingsguard guarding her. I wish I would have known. I should have known. Lyanna would have killed herself before being allowed to be taken hostage." He paused and Robb looked at him curiously.

"She would have truly killed herself?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Lyanna was a lot like our Lyanna. She was fierce and wild but she had the wolfs blood where our Lyanna is all fire. Inside the tower I found a marriage cloak and two certificates. One announcing an annulment of Rhaegar's wife Elia and another announcing his marriage to Lyanna. It was signed by the high septon himself. My sister didn't die from sickness or what Robert claims Rhaegar inflicted upon her. She died birthing a child. Visenya Targaryen." He told him and watched as Robbs eyes widened and he went pale.

"How, what happened to the child?" Robb asked and he looked at him with a small smile.

"It's the only lie I've ever told." He told him and waited from it to come to his son.

"You mean Lyanna is a Targaryen?" He asked confused.

"She's a Stark she will always be a Stark. She has our blood. But yes she was born with another name." He tells him softly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Robb asked suddenly.

"I, the Lannister are coming. Lyanna will be leaving us. Starks don't fare well in the south. I want someone to be able to tell her someday should the need arise. With Viserys Targaryen dead in pentos two years past she is the heir to the iron throne. Do you understand me." He asked quietly.

"Yes father."

"Noone can ever know. Not unless it is needed. Not Lyanna." He told him sternly.

"Why not Lyanna she deserves to know father." He tells him angrily.

"She is marrying into the Tyrells. They will use her for their own devices should they find out. I want more for her Robb." He tells him softly.

"Alright father." His son states with a frown.

"I mean it Robb you can't tell a soul." He states staring down his son.

"Yes father." He replies.

"Swear on the weirwood tree. You wont tell unless there is a need for it. Robert would kill her if he knew." He tells Robb sternly.

"I swear on the old gods." His son states back to him without hesitation the reality of the situation sinking in.

He knows it will be hard for his son. His son is very loyal. He is also very close to Lyanna. It will be hard to keep it secret from the other two. Lyanna Robb and Theon had been inseparable since Theon stepped food in Winterfell. He sighed sadly and put a hand on his sons shoulder. He should not have to bare such a burden so young but he has no option he would tell Cat but he doesn't trust her. She's too angry and jealous of Lyanna to think properly.

Willas:

His stomach ached something terrible. He had no idea what from. He had eaten more than normal the past few days to get rid of the ache but it had yet to let up. Perhaps it was nerves of meeting his mark or perhaps the movement of the ship. He rather doubted it. All that left him with was the possibility of the ache being his marked. The thought brought a frown to his face. He looked to his sister who was sitting sewing a new scarf.

"Margaery. Do ladies often go without eating for days if they are meaning to impress someone?" He asked slightly confused on the matter.

His sister looked at him with a raised brow and a twinkling in her eye. Oh there was no way he was getting a straight answer. He would have to be subjected to Margaery's sharp tongue first.

"Why brother are you trying to steal away all our womanly secrets?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Of course not." He told her with a huff.

"I would say you might you have put on some weight with that walking stick of yours." His sister stated and Willas glared at her.

"I have not. I look perfectly fine. I have it from a well source." He stated.

"Whores don't count brother they say whatever you pay them for." She responded with a sing song voice.

"Enough Margaery I am marked you cannot say such things any longer. I ask only due to the constant ache of hunger I have felt the past four days." He told her with a frown.

"Ache of hunger?" His sister asked thinking.

"I see no reason for the eldest daughter of a lord paramount to go without. I have heard Lady Sansa to have a youthful but well proportioned stature. Needing to eat less to gain your favor would be quite odd indeed. Perhaps she is ill and unable to keep food down brother." His sister spoke.

"Perhaps. It is odd what I feel from the bond. It is as if my marked is training. She must get thrown on her back over and over and the slaps to her face. I see no reason for such things other then a hard father or brother but I doubt the honorable Starks have such a rough reputation." He told her and his sister started to look troubled.

"It would be unlike a lady to have such aches brother." She told him.

"I know sister." He replied and turned back to his book.

It was a tome on marks and the different effects the marked would feel. It was rather boring but he assumed he should get to know such things.

"I have heard that the north is very harsh." His sister whispered to him and his head stayed bowed.

"As have I sister." He replied with little interest.

"This damned cold." His grandmother burst into the room at sat with a angry sigh.

"You might want to prepare grandmother we have much further to go before we reach Winterfell." He responded and earned a glare.

"This weather does nothing for my deposition. I'm too old for such weather. It reaches into my bones Willas. I'll be happy to be home as soon as possible. Why couldn't your marked have been a nice reach girl." His grandmother stated for the hundredth time.

"Because the gods live to spite you." He responded with a smile as his grandmother reached over and whacked him behind his head.

"You are the one who wished to come grandmother." He told her.

"Well what was I to do? To send your father? That bumbling oaf shouldn't be allowed near such important discussions. Besides the king rides for Winterfell, your sister must be properly supported to meet with the prince." His grandmother stated and Willas rolled his eyes.

He was often called the wit of the three sons his father sired and he was. He was the most intelligent of the three. However, he lacked the true drive for power his grandmother and sister shared. Yes, he wished the best for house Tyrell. Yes, he would do whatever was necessary to strengthen it. Yes, he moves for the betterment of his house but he has no true drive for the game no matter how good he has been told he is at it. Rather he prefers the comfort of home and is in favor of keeping his sister close and not in a precarious position like the one of queen especially what they had heard of the young crown prince. He had to hand it to the two however, Margaery was likely to be queen and she would make a good one and definitely strengthen the reach through such ties.

Chapter 4:

Willas:

The castle itself looked daunting. He was used to large castles seeing plenty in the reach in his time but none looked quite like this. There was an impassability to the castle almost as if it was daring him to try and take it and taunting him knowing he would fail. He had decided he would ride wearing his brace. It was probably going to make his leg ache tomorrow but his pride would not allow him to meet his future wife sitting in a wheelhouse with the women. No he was riding alongside Loras on his favorite mount. The Starks were lined up at the gate when they arrived. All the Starks it seemed. He supposed that was a proper welcome if there ever was one. He looked down the line to see his future wife but he could not see past Lord Stark. He dismounted and moved to the wheelhouse. He helped his grandmother and his sister down the step of the wheelhouse and moved to meet the Lord of Winterfell.

"Lord Stark It is good to meet you." He stated stopping in front of the man.

"You as well Lord Stark." He replied with a nod.

"My grandmother Lady Olenna, my brother Ser Loras and my sister the Lady Margaery." He stated motioning to his family.

"Well met." He lord replied.

"Lady Stark." He stated pressing a kiss to her hand.

"You must be the heir Lord Robb yes?" He asked motioning to the man next to Lady Stark.

The boy nodded offering his hand to him to grasp. He did so and moved on to the one he was looking for. Lady Sansa. She was beautiful with long red hair and blue river eyes. She would grow to be a beauty. Now she couldn't be more than eleven. He felt nothing as he looked at her and as he took her hand nothing came to him. No emotion. No feeling. Nothing.

.

"Lady Sansa, I have waited a long time to meet you." He told her smiling looking into her eyes.

"I cannot wait for you to be my sister. You are so very beautiful." Margaery stated smiling at the girl with her signature look.

"I am lucky to be marked to someone so beautiful. The gods have surely favored me." He stated.

The girl in question went red as her lips. It was not a good look on her lashing with her fair skin and red hair. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. Rather looked at her mother and smiled widely. A commotion broke out across the line and he turned just in time to see a girl with black hair and black skirts walking briskly away from the end of the line. The girl standing next to his marked jumped forward and shouted across the yard.

"Lyanna!" She cried forlorn turning to glare openly at him when the girl he assumed to be Lyanna did not turn back around.

"Arya!" Cried Lady Stark and the girl glared up at her too.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Lord WIllas." He looked up at Lord and Lady Stark as the lord spoke and frowned.

Lady Stark smiled warmly at him with a look of satisfaction about her face. He hesitated for a moment dropping Lady Sansa's hand. Could he have gotten it wrong. Were their spies wrong and there was an elder Stark girl with the looks of her mother? A feeling of dread came over him.

"What do you mean lord Stark." He asked plainly.

"My daughter Sansa is not your soulmate. Rather my eldest daughter Lyanna." He stated looking angry and rightly so.

Usually Roses had more tact than this. He didn't know what to do he just stood there his eyes full of horror. The girl that had run off. That was his marked. He had just forsaken her for her sister. No wonder she had run off and the Starks were angry with the exception of Lady Stark and Sansa.

"There is another daughter you keep hidden then Stark. Very well lets meet the girl." His grandmother stated and he wanted to object but Lady Stark beat him to it.

"Here you must be tired from your journey and want to freshen up please follow me and Sansa we will show you to your rooms." Lady Stark stated and lord Stark looked like he was made of stone.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he thought about what his marked would be feeling in that moment. How horrifying it must have been for her. He had messed up badly this time and he had never done so before. He was always so sure of himself he always knew the right answer. Already a marked was getting to his head. He sighed and followed Lady Stark he would have to speak to Lord Stark as soon as he could. He had to repair the damage he had done. He hurriedly bathed and pulled on different clothes. Then he had a servant direct him to Lord Stark's solar. They needed to have a discussion it seemed. There had to be a reason Lord Stark hid his daughter away and he was afraid of the answer. Was there something wrong with her? Was she disfigured? It would suit the gods to give him a disfigured marked due to his disability he could not complain. He knocked on the door of the solar.

"Enter." Lord Stark stated and Willas did so.

"Lord Stark. I believe we need to have words." He stated sadly.

"Yes, I believe so." Lord Stark stated with a sigh motioning to the chair in front of him.

"I am confused how to the realm knows nothing about your eldest daughter. Why have you been hiding her away?" He asked confusion in his voice.

"I haven't hidden her away. People seem to forget she exists." Lord Stark states plainly.

"One would think a Stark would be hard to forget." He replies. He knows word games.

"She's not a stark." He replies simply.

"I don't understand." He tells the lord frowning.

"Lyanna is Lyanna Snow." He tells him and everything starts to fall into place.

He stares at Lord Stark for a moment. He needs a moment. His marked is a bastard. A bastard of a great lord but a bastard. Highgarden won't stand for it. His grandmother won't stand for it. He imagines the scandal. No words come to him and for the first time in his life someone other than his grandmother has rendered him speechless from shock. Lord Stark just looked at him with a disappointed look. The man stood from his desk and went to the door. He asked the guards something and then sat back down. Neither of them said a thing and feeling horribly confused Willas stood and started pacing the room with his cane.

It wasn't that he had anything against bastards. Truly he never bought too much into religion and marriage anyhow, but rather he was shocked that the gods would have paired him with one. Why he wondered? How could a bastard ever be lady of Highgarden? He was torn. He couldn't marry this girl, this Lyanna Snow. But he could hardly refuse they were marked. More than that it would put the north at odds with the reach. There wouldn't be too many affects unless lord Stark was really named hand which it seemed like it would be. Then the effects could be disastrous. Beyond that he had no opinion on the girl. He could care less about her at this point which he felt awful for feeling that way about his marked but what was he supposed to feel? Even the books stated it was normal not to have much emotional connection until they had met.

He jumped as the door to the solar opened abruptly. In walked the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. She was magnificent. Her dark hair and ivory skin was a shocking combination. Her long hair was wet at the ends and her dress was soaked in some places. She wore no boots rather was holding them in her right hand. Something about her was wild and it called to him. Brought out something inside him he wasn't aware he had. His eyes skimmed over her and he almost missed the words that fell from her pale red lips.

"Father, I am sorry it took me so long to come but…" She was cut off by lord Stark who was running a hand across his face exasperated.

"You were in the hot spring pools with Robb." Lord Stark stated the girls face scrunched up and he realized she was not a liar.

"No, Robb and Theon then." The girl grimaced.

"Arya?" He asked his voice high the girls face did not change.

"Just Theon, really Lyanna?" Lord Stark cried rubbing a hand across his face.

"Robb was needed by lady Stark so he sent Theon." The girl stated shrugging.

"I thought I told you to be careful around the boy." Lord Stark stated and the girl laughed. It was like little bells were ringing across the room.

"I'm serious Lyanna. He has asked me four times once even after you were marked." Lord Stark cried.

"Only after I told him no." The girl huffed out before continuing. "He just wants me in the north father. Still you did not call me here to speak of Theon. I am sorry I ran earlier." She told him bowing her head slightly.

"I hold nothing against you little she wolf." Lord Stark stated with a twinkle in his eye, he watched as the girl smiled widely at Lord Stark and he was overcome with the sudden need to make her smile at him in that manner.

"No I did not, I wanted you to meet lord Willas." Lord Stark stated gesturing to him at the opposite side of the room.

The girl squeaked and looked at him with wide eyes. He watched as she took note of him. He was surprised to find that her eyes were not appraising him rather looking intently at his face. He was also happy to note that her eyes did not linger on his cane or his leg. He walked forward and grasped her hand from her side bringing it to his lips.

"My Lady." He stated and the girls eyes narrowed before she turned to her father.

"Why am I here father?" She asked bitterly.

"I thought you would want to spend some time in Lord Willas's company." Lord Stark responded.

"You thought wrong father." The girl answered ripping her hand from his and moving to leave the room.

"Lyanna please." Lord Stark stated and she turned back to him harshly.

"I told you this would happen. You didn't listen to me you never listen." She stated sadly tears moving to the corners of her eyes. The tears however did not fall her head simply dipped down and she left the room the door slamming shut behind her with a bang.

"I am sorry, she is a she-wolf." Lord Stark stated in a tired tone.

Willas couldn't bring himself to care for his apology. Perhaps he deserved a cold shoulder from her. He had after all mistaken her for her sister. It would be hard for a bastard to understand what society dictated of her. But he could teach her. He would teach her. She was wild and beautiful and strong and he wanted her. Now to convince his grandmother.

Chapter 5

Margaery:

"A bastard! Impossible. No. I will not have it." Her grandmother spoke quickly shaking her head.

Her grandmother and Willas were arguing. She turned to Loras and he gave her a weary glance. Willas and grandmother never argued, ever. They both were headstrong this was bound to be a long argument. It was over Willas's marked. It seemed he had met her when none of the rest of them had. She had apparently been unwell during the feast last night and they took breakfast in their grandmothers solar.

"You don't have a choice." Willas stated strongly turning to their grandmother from where he was stalking across the room back and forth again and again.

"Oh my boy there is always a choice." Grandmother stated and Willas glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed at their grandmother and Margaery flinched at his tone.

This was so unlike Willas. Nothing made sense. She couldn't see him thinking marrying a bastard was a good idea. He would never do it. Not her level headed brother who no girl could turn his head. It made no sense. She was horribly confused. The argument was becoming overly heated so Margaery stood trying to deflate the tension.

"Willas, would you escort me to the yard perhaps? I wished to perhaps visit the glass gardens or some the like." She spoke her voice unwavering.

"Yes boy go with your sister. Ill take care of everything mind you." Grandmother spoke.

"You won't touch her, no one will touch her grandmother. I would never forgive you." Her brother hisses out grabbing her arm and hobbling out the room. Anger seeped off her brother and Margaery was weary of speaking to him.

"Willas is she truly worth arguing with grandmother?" She asked carefully.

"She's my marked Margaery." He spoke flatly and she dropped the subject.

"I have heard the glass gardens are quite beautiful. It truly is a wonder to grow anything in such temperatures, and they say this is summer!" She cries and her brother smiles for the first time this morning.

"Yes it is quite interesting that they have managed such a feat." Willas replied as they walked into the yard.

The Stark children it seemed rose early as all except the eldest daughter were spread about the yard. A sand haired boy stood next to the heir of Winterfell teaching the second son to shoot a bow. The younger two Starks were playing and chasing after each other. It was a pretty picture that made her smile. Her brother however wasn't looking at the Starks. Her eyes followed his to a black-haired girl dressed in breaches coxing an unbridled horse to the center of the yard. She watched in wonder as the girl took the horses mane in her hand and swung up onto the bare back of the animal. She watched her brother as his eyes followed the girl. The girl was running circles around the Stark children laughing.

"Brother you promised me a ride this morn." The girl stated and the Stark heir turned to her and Margaery's eyes widened.

This girl was the girl. She was her brothers match. She looked closer at the girl and found herself instantly jealous. She was a beauty. In fact she was sure that the girl was far more so than herself and part of her seethed. Even in men's garb she was ethereal. There was something about her. When she tilted her head back and spread her arms smiling Margery could understand. If any girl could turn Willas into a nonsensical being it would be this one. Her riding and love of horses alone would endear the girl to him. He did so love his horses and breeding of them. She watched as they stood for moments. Her brother did nothing but follow the girl who had yet to see them with his eyes. Her grandmother might as well just stop trying, there was no way Willas would be letting the girl. Perhaps he could be coxed to keeping her as a mistress. She sighed, that was not her brothers deposition. She doubted they could get him to agree to such a thing. It would not matter anyhow he would be unable to have children with anyone else, or so rumor claimed.

"Girl!" A yell came across the yard and she was pulled out of her thoughts.

Lady Stark was standing in the yard all the children looking at her. Her brothers match went white and swung from her horse. She walked to the lady and followed after her. The girls elder brother looking after her frowning.

Willas:

She was perfect he couldn't imagine how he had thought that he would be able to not make her his own. Everything inside him pulled him to her. Watching her smile her head tiled up to the sky riding across the yard he couldn't help but smile himself. Perhaps the girl was perfect for him as well.

"Girl!" A yell came across the yard and Willas watched as Lyanna answered to it.

Thinking the situation odd he decided to follow the girl leaving Margaery as she followed Lady Stark. His cane slowed him down some and he was just starting to enter the woods when he felt a sting across his face then he nearly ran into Lady Stark.

"My apologies Lady Stark." He stated with a bow of his head.

"It is no matter Lord Willas. I do hope you have had a good morning." She replied to him.

"Yes. I was just thinking about taking a stroll about the forest. I have heard good things." He told her and she smiled widely.

"It is quite beautiful. If you would wait a moment I could retrieve my daughter Sansa and she could show you the woods." She stated happily.

"Oh I couldn't trouble you. I do like the solitude. I look forward to seeing both of you at dinner however." He replied.

"Very well my lord I will leave you to it." Lady Stark stated slightly disappointed he could tell.

He turned away from her and continued to walk into the clearing. Lyanna stood there her arms wrapped around a fluff of white fur on the ground. As he moved forward he rustled leaves on the ground and she looked up. Her face was paler than before and a red print crossed her cheek. He moved to speak but she stood and beat him to it.

"I apologies my Lord if my behavior has shamed house Tyrell in any form." The girl stated her head turning down.

His voice left him. How could she have shamed him? When he didn't respond she looked back up at him and took in his frown he supposed. She must have interpreted it differently because her shoulders slumped and she turned from him walking briskly further into the forest. He stood there looking in the direction even after she had left stumped. Should he follow her? Assure her that she had not shamed him? Ask her about her face? He knew not what to say to this girl. He had never been so lost for words then these past few days. Robb Stark and his friend raced up to him a moment later.

"Where's Lyanna?" Asked the heir.

"She took off into the forest. I knew not if I should follow her." He stated.

"Damn." "Ill get the bows." The two boys stated at the same time and Willas raised his brow.

The pale haired companion of the heir of Winterfell took off and reemerged a moment later. He handed a bow to the heir and the two of them looked at him and then down to his leg.

"We will get her." Robb Stark stated and the two took off into the woods.

Willas huffed. He was getting tired of the Starks assuming he couldn't do things because of his leg. He was a cripple not an invalid. He walked slowly after the two boys thinking to himself. He wondered why the two had gotten bows. He assumed the forest was dangerous and that was the reason. He began to hear voices and hid behind brush when he could make out the figures. There were pools of water steam rose from and his matched was swimming within one. The two boys were speaking to her but he found it hard to focus on the words when he noticed Lyanna's bare shoulders and surmised that she was bare.

"I'm serious Robb it was nothing." His marked cried to her brother who was staring down at her.

"I bet it was nothing." The pale haired boy stated with a laugh.

"Theon. Stop your not helping." The heir stated pushing the boy he now knew was the Theon Lyanna's father had referred to the day before.

"Honestly Robb I am fine." His Lyanna replied and he froze for a moment. When did he start claiming the girl?

"Well enough for a hunt then?" The boy asked and his matched smiled.

"Always. But we cannot feed rabbits to the Trells." Lyanna stated.

"We will bring them for the servants then." The lord stated.

"Very well but you have only two bows." She replied with a smirk.

"You can watch." The heir shrugged and Theon laughed loudly.

"Lyanna watch." The boy cried laughing.

"I'm not watching you miss Robb." Lyanna drawled out and the other boy laughed harder.

"I do not miss." The heir stated annoyed.

"Out of us three you are the most useless with a bow Robb." Theon stated with a wink at Lyanna.

"Shut up Theon." The heir huffed.

"Perhaps a challenge? The one who shoots worse goes bowless." His matched stated with a smirk.

"Fine." The heir stated and Theon shrugged not worried apparently.

"Let me get out of here then." Lyanna Stated standing her hair coming to rest over her breasts as she rose from the water and it sunk to her navel.

Willas took a shaky breath. He shouldn't be looking. Really he knew he shouldn't be there. He was much too old for sneaking around it really was unseemly. He sighed to himself and was about to turn when he caught the way the boy Theon was looking at his Lyanna. The boy was staring at her form unashamed. Robb Stark must have noticed too because he turned Theon away.

"Really Theon must you always do that." The Stark lord stated looking disgusted.

"Can't help it. Lyanna knows what she looks like." Theon yelled and Lyanna let out a snort as she exited the pool.

Willas wanted to will himself to turn away but he didn't. He took in her form. Want rose up inside him and he took a deep breath. The girl was going to be the death of him. He was sure. He had seen many naked women in his time. He was friends with Oberyn Martell after all. But none could compare to Lyanna. Her only fault was how thin she seemed. He would have to force her to eat more. He looked more closely and noticed a few bruises across her skin and frowned wondering how she got them.

"Alright." Lyanna stated grabbing the bow from Theon's hands and lining up a target to the tree.

The three took turns shooting and it became obvious to him that his matched was very talented. The realization was both thrilling and shaming. She seemed to do much of what he should much better than he could with his leg. The last shot came and Theon lined up his bow.

"Watch this Snow." He taunted and Lyanna smiled at him walking closer. She looked to Robb then back at Theon and fluttered her lashes. The boy moved to loose his arrow and Lyanna whispered his name. It was low and seductive and the boy's head whipped up loosening the arrow and just barely hitting the target.

"Damn Lyanna!" The boy cried annoyed walking up to her taking her neck in his hand.

Willas held his breath. The boy was much too close for his liking. The two stared at each other Lyanna arching a brow with a sly smile on her face. Theon pulled away from her with a curse and Lyanna laughed. Robb Stark however frowned at the two.

"You shouldn't encourage him Lya!" Robb Stark yelled to her as she picked up arrows.

"Pfh! It works in your benefit Robb." She states taking Theon's bow from him.

"Erg. You've got a mate Lyanna." He stated rolling his eyes.

"An idiot of a mate if you ask me." Theon huffed out obviously annoyed.

"He's not that bad. He was very courteous at dinner." Robb Stated.

"Yea while your mother threw Sansa at him." Spoke Theon and Willas watched Lyanna flinch. So she wasn't indifferent to him.

"It doesn't matter what he is he's my mate and that's that. I have no choice in the matter." Lyanna stated and he watched Theon frown.

"You do have a choice." Theon boomed across the yard.

"I'm not marrying you Theon." Lyanna cried with a laugh while Robbs face went white and he choked.

"You should stay in the north Lyanna." Theon cried back at her.

"I should a lot of things but even if I could choose I wouldn't marry you Theon. Your not one to settle down and you know it." Lyanna looked pointedly at him.

"Oh come on. We would do well together. I'd let you do whatever you like not try and make you into some southern lady." The boy stated with a gesture and Lyanna's face fell.

"I know my duty Theon you don't have to remind me." Lyanna speaks softly.

"Lyanna I'm sure he will care for you." Robb states carefully.

"Yes I'm sure the heir to Highgarden will be overjoyed with his wild bastard of a mate." Lyanna stated dryly.

"How could he not love you Lya. Look at you." Robb Stated and Lyanna groaned.

"It doesn't matter if he will or won't. Father says I will marry him so I must. I cant say I'm excited to be surrounded by southern ladies preaching the seven at me." Lyanna replied.

"Not to mention if your not married by the seven any of your children will be bastards to them." Theon huffed out and Robb glared at the boy while Lyanna flinched.

"What Robb? Have you seen him? He doesn't deserve her." Theon cried.

"I know that!" Robb Stark screamed back his face red.

"Stop." Lyanna scolded the two pushing them away from each other.

"He won't marry her. You know that Robb. He'll try and bed her and keep her as a mistress or something." Theon stated and Lyanna's face went white.

Shame welled up inside Willas. He had thought of it. He wouldn't lie to himself. It has crossed his mind. But looking at her he knew he could never. Still hearing what the two boys were speaking and Lyanna's own doubts on their match he was worried. No wonder the girl was so cold to him. She was angry and hurt and scared. He could do nothing to change that could he? He wondered as he walked from the clearing. He had heard enough. He had to change how the girl thought of him. How he didn't know. An idea came to him. It was obvious from the situation earlier that Lady Stark had given the girl the mark across her face and he assumed she might be responsible at least in relation to why his match was so thin. He walked slowly to Lord Starks rooms. He tapped his cane upon the door and entered as the lord called him to.

"Lord Willas. What can I do for you?" The lord stated.

"I have some concerns and questions about your daughter." He stated and the lord in front of him frowned. Willas took a seat in the chair before the desk.

"I came upon Lady Stark leaving the godswood today. I had seen Lyanna enter after your wife called for her and wished to talk to her. When I came upon her she was sporting a dark red mark upon her cheek and she apologized to me for embarrassing my house. Something she had not yet done. I am concerned Lord Stark. Since being marked I have experienced odd aches not my own. Ones that cannot be explained by the behavior of a lady." He stated looking at Lord Stark seriously. The lord took a deep breath before he answered.

"I will be speaking to my lady wife. Lyanna nor anyone else has come forward with mistreatment to her. As for the pains. My daughter is quite wild she often trains with the boys in the yard." The lord told him.

"That explains much however not how my cheek tends to sting ever few days nor why a horrible hunger eats away at me for days before dissipating." He argues wondering upon the answer Lord Stark will supply. The lord frowned and stood from his chair. He opened the door to the room.

"Bring my eldest daughter to me." Lord Stark stated and sat back down upon the chair.

"My daughter will give us the truth of it." The lord stated with a tone of finality.

Lyanna entered the room. Her hair was once again curled wet but her clothing was dry.

"Lyanna, Lord Willas has expressed concern about your wellbeing. He states that he often feels pain that is not his own." The girl looked at her father with wide eyes. She had not thought on that fact.

"My lord I am deeply sorry for any pain I have caused you. I am clumsy and often train. I shall be more careful in the future." Lyanna spoke not looking him in the eye.

"Yes. He also states your cheek burns at times something not from the training yard and that his stomach often aches of hunger that is not his own." He tells her with a frown. The girl gaped at her father her eyes wide. She was like a caught deer. Willas wondered if this was a good idea. Perhaps he should have let his matched to this herself. Perhaps but he did not like the idea of his future wife being abused in her own home.

"Father that is nothing I often forget meals." Lyanna states and Willas speaks.

"Forget for nearly four days?" He asks raising a brow and the girl blanches.

"Who is hitting you Lyanna and why. And why are you missing meals?" Lord Stark asks lowly.

"Father, it is nothing." Lyanna tells him but lord Stark will not stop now.

"Tell me who Lyanna." He states and his voice is a command.

"Lady Stark." She states lowly so that he can barely hear and he watches as Lord Starks face falls.

"And missing meals?" The lord askes his matched.

"Father, I" Lord Stark cut her off.

"Lyanna speak." He states with authority Willas does not possess.

"I avoid dinners when you do not dine with us." His bonded tells him.

"Why?" Lord Stark asks.

"Sometimes Lady Stark gets angry. I prefer to avoid her." Lyanna stated shrugging.

"I have failed your mother." Lord Stark states running a hand over his face with a look of sadness.

"No father, I am well cared for here." His matched states.

"You will not suffer these things any longer I swear on the old gods." Lord Stark states.

"Father, don't be angry." Lyanna states.

"My lord, lady perhaps I should walk Lyanna to her rooms or perhaps the glass gardens so you can speak with your wife." He butts in and Lyanna gives him a chilling look.

"Yes, please do." Lord Stark states and Willas stands and offers his arm to his matched.

The girl takes it but moves her body away from him. They leave the room and as soon as the door is closed and they are not in hearing distance his matched drops his arm. He turns to her face and its full of anger. Willas doesn't understand. Why would the girl be angry with him. What had he done but protect and help her?

"Why would you do that?" His matched states glaring at him.

"You were being mistreated. I could not allow such a thing." He tells her looking into her stormy eyes.

"You couldn't allow? Why couldn't suffer the pain. Weve been matched less than four months you could have suffered it for a few more weeks until I left her company." Lyanna curses at him.

"I could not." He replies with a glare of his own.

"Can you not understand what you have done?" She cried to him and he raised his brows why should she care for Lady Stark receiving punishment.

"I don't understand. You should be glad she will not be hurting you any longer." He replies.

"Be glad? No! I could have gone to father years ago but I didn't for a reason now I suffered all those years for nothing!" She cries tears at her eyes.

He doesn't know what to say. He was trying to help her. He truly was. It seems he can do nothing right however and he watches as his mark storms from the hall a rush of self-loathing running through him from her.

Chapter 6

Lyanna:

She was wiping sweat off her brow when the man in green approached. Mentally she cursed as she smiled at the young man. He was a sweet thing and his masters idiocy was not his fault. The boy passed a note to her and she sighed. He stood waiting probably for her answer. She started to read and huffed in annoyance as she did so. He was presumptuous, overbearing, foolish and thought too highly of himself. It was as if he couldn't understand the idea that she could not be interested in him. She realized she was his marked and there was a certain pull to him that she felt when he was near. He was a beautiful man and he stirred something inside her. But she would not let it catch. She would not feel anything for him. She would not. She could not. It would only end in hurt for her for how could he love a bastard one who thought so highly of himself. The writing on the paper stared back at her taunting her.

You would be more likely to beat a man if you added bravosi water dancing into your style. If you wish I will provide you a teacher when you go to highgarden.

She huffed. She was not going to highgarden. Or she wasn't going willingly, well she was going to be going under duress. She was not going there to be his good little wife like he wished. The letters had started a week ago since she had been avoiding him, she imagined. His first commented on the way she wore her hair stating it was better down than in braids. She happened to like braids. So of course, she decided to only wear it in braids from then on. The next had been about her choice of reading. She had been in the library and he had decided to comment on what she was reading. Stating that if she was worried about the needs of running highgarden she should not be his grandmother and he would teach her. He assumed she wasn't able to learn herself. That she wouldn't know how to run a home. If she could she would beat him senseless on the training yard but alas she couldn't because he could not train. She could however train against his brother. She could train and flirt with his brother all she wanted and he could do nothing but watch. Her mouth quirked up in a sly smile and she looked at the page in front of her.

"Tell your master I have nothing to say to him." She stated turning and heading back to the yard.

She watched Loras circle around Robb until he found an opening. Loras was good. Very good she noted. When the match was over she walked into the ring stopping and helping her brother off his back.

"Ser Loras, you are quite the swordsman." She remarked smiling widely at him.

"Thank you my lady." He stated smiling back.

"Every once and awhile I knock swords with my brother and Theon. Would you mind showing me that move that knocked Robb on his back, it would come hand when he steals my ribbons." She states with a smile.

"Of course my lady." He tells her with a wink and she feigns a blush.

He hands her a training sword and motions for her to watch him. She does so and he arranges her hand properly for her. They do so for a few moments before she has the hang of it. When she does she turns back to him.

"I've heard you used to squire for the kings brother. That had to be full of adventure. Are there any secrets you could whisper to me?" She asked with a laugh he laughed as she did.

"Oh just a few my lady." He responded once he was done laughing.

"Perhaps I will earn a few from you someday." She states a wink in his direction to which he smiles with a rush and motions for her to walk with him.

What starts off as a way to annoy her mate ends in only happiness for her. She finds she enjoys the knight of flowers and seeks him out many times in the next few days. They develop a routine. They train in the morning with the boys no matter how scandalous it is and take a walk after. She learns much about all of the Tyrells from him and before long she gets a note stating,

If you are trying after my brother you will not succeed.

She rips up that one and storms away from his messenger. She refuses to even look at him at dinner that night and the next day she receives something even worse.

You will find there are much more flowers in Highgarden. Pick a kind and I will have a garden redone under your window.

He offers and she wants to scream. Some of the notes are so sweet they make her heart flutter but they she realizes he's stalking her to send them and the fury burns inside her. The other half of the time the notes are so offensive she can't even bring herself to look at Lord Willas after she receives them.

Margaery:

Her brother and her grandmother are still fighting. Her grandmother rages in her rooms every day and her brother sulks around the training yard watching Loras and his mark train. Everyone in their family is miserable and its all due to a northern bastard with nothing to her name. Part of Margaery loathes this girl even thought she hardly knows her. Part of her sympathizes with the girl. When her brother told her how Lady Stark had treated his marked she had been horrified. Who could do such a thing she wondered? Still watching Willas stare at the yard his eyes tracing over his marks every move.

"Willas this isn't healthy." She tells him with a sigh.

"Nothing about this is healthy." He tells her with sadness in his voice.

"Just talk to her. Ask her to walk the glass garden with you." Margaery states.

"She won't look at me let alone speak to me." He states with a growl.

"Maybe that's because your having your men stalk her." Margaery states raising her brow and her brother glares at her.

"They are not stalking her. They are telling me about her." He replies.

"That's not what it feels like to her." She tells him with another sigh.

"What am I supposed to do Margaery! She hates me. She won't even give me a chance. My marked can't stand me." He cries to her and she's shocked.

She knew he was upset. She knew it was affecting him. She didn't know it was as bad as this. Her brother is a mess. Willas is in pain she realizes. His marks rejection is painful for him. He loves her it dawns upon Margaery and she wonders at it. They had only been in Winterfell for a month. She wondered if Willas had even figured out that yet. Her brother not hearing a response from her he turns to the training yard and she watches his expressions. She watches as he worships a girl who won't even look at him. She watches as he pines after a girl younger than her who wants nothing to do with him. She watches as a bastard who should be overjoyed with her change of circumstance ignores every advantage it brings to her and Margaery decides its time for her to do something.

She runs into Loras and Lyanna as they walked the glass garden.

"Loras grandmother is asking for you, I'll keep Lady Lyanna company." She says smiling at the girl and folding her hands together in front of her.

"Ah duty calls. Till dinner my lady." Loras calls as he leaves their presence. She waits until he's gone before she talks.

"Lady Lyanna. We haven't gotten time to get to know one another, you are to be my good sister I would like to know you." She says with a smile and the girl quickly schools her look of surprise.

"I would be honored to spend time with you Lady Margaery." Lyanna replies with no emotion. She is new at this game Margaery notes.

"What do you do with your time?" She asks and the girl sighs quietly.

"I train, or ride or shoot the bow. Sometimes I pray, if I need I emborder. But mostly I read." She tells her and Margaery knows all these things but nods along.

"That is quite the list. I myself am fond of riding. My brother breeds the fastest horses in all of Westeros. His stallions have won every race gone six years now." Margaery states and watches as she peaks the girl's interest.

"Loras never mentioned such a thing." Lyanna states with a frown and Margaery laughs.

"Oh no not Loras he hasn't the patience or sense for such a thing. It is my eldest brother I speak of. Your marked, Willas." Margaery replies and watches as the girls face falls.

"Willas, breeds horses?" She states almost to herself.

"Yes. Horses, hounds, falcons. You name it. He is certainly interested in your Stark wolves. He was commenting on it the other day. He says yours is the most fascinating. It never makes a sound." She watches as the girl's lip quirks up. There we go Margaery thinks patting herself on her back.

"That is kind of him to say. I am glad he appreciates Ghost. I was worried perhaps he would not let me take her to Highgarden." The girl divulges. Ah this is something Margaery can help with.

"Oh no, you should not worry about such a thing. Willas would be overjoyed to know you are bringing the wolf with you." Margaery tells her with a laugh.

"That gives me comfort thank you my lady." Lyanna states.

"Margaery, we are to be good sisters after all." Margaery replies.

"Margaery." The girl states with a smile.

"Now riding. What breed is your horse?" She asks and the girls face falls.

"I have no horse. I borrow Robbs or Theon's to go riding." The girl states her tone slightly bitter.

"Oh, how awful." Margaery replies not sure what to say.

"Robb once tried to give me one for my name day but Lady Stark made him give the mare to Sansa on my name day instead." The girl states trying to pretend she holds no emotion in her voice.

"That is horrible." Margaery cries and makes note of this. This is something Willas can do. He can gift her the most beautiful horse and she will love him for it.

"It is of no matter." The girl shrugs off.

"What bow do you use?" Margaeryl asks and Lyanna shrugs.

"Whatever I can find." Lyanna replies.

"You have not your own for your particular use? How can you shoot correctly always using a different bow?" Asks Margaery and Lyanna sighs.

"Bastards have little my lady. But I make due I assure you I can shoot just fine at any time." The girl states and Margaery knows she is getting to bad subject matter.

"Well I'm sure you will have a collection when we go to Highgarden." Margaery states with a smile.

"You think your brother will allow me to spend my days shooting?" She asks curiously.

"Why ever not? Even I shoot at times." Margery replies.

"You have much faith in your brother. You make him sound so reasonable." Lyanna states shaking her head.

"My brother is very reasonable and rational and kind and generous and intelligent." Margery states happily.

"Hmmm." Is all Lyanna replies.

"Willas is a difficult man to understand. There is a lot he doesn't show. He's been trained to keep things to himself. That is how lord paramount's are trained at least in the south they are. Willas is special in ways I can't even put into words. When I marry I hope he will be half the man my brother is." Margaery states and she means it. Her brother is the best man she's ever met.

"You want me to speak to him don't you." Lyanna states flatly.

"Yes, of course but I'm also telling you the truth." Margaery tells her.

"Family is always biased." Lyanna speaks softly as if she is thinking.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. Willas is a good man. But he's been raised to see things in a certain way. A different way from you." She tells her brothers marked.

"He wishes to change me, to control me." The girl states and Margaery flinches. She can see where the girl would get that impression. The speaking with her father. The notes he sends the people he has monitor her. Margaery knows its because Willias cares for her. He wants to make sure she has everything she needs. He wants to keep her safe but to one who doesn't understand him it could be quite daunting. She wants to say something but progress is gradual so she doesn't instead she grabs Lyanna's arm and invites her to break fast with the family tomorrow and Lyanna looking almost ill agrees as if eating a sour lemon. Margaery knows Lyanna doesn't want to. She also knows the girl is afraid. She wonders what the girl is really afraid of. Maybe her family? Or is she afraid of her brother? She would have to find out.

Willas:

"You did what?" He asked his eyes wide.

"I spoke to her, I invited her to break her fast with us tomorrow morning. She accepted." His sister told him flatly and his breath started to come in hard.

"You put her together with grandmother? Do you know what she will do to the girl?" He asked his hands shaking stabs of fear running through him. Would his grandmother attempt to hurt Lyanna? Would she scare her?

"Oh Willas stop worrying. The girls all wolf she can take care of herself." His sister replied.

"You can't be serious Margaery why did you have to go speak with her?" He asked exasperated. Why his siblings thought they had some claim on his matched he didn't understand.

"Because she is to be your wife even, she agrees although she loathes the idea. But you should be glad I spoke to her Willas. I learned things you yourself might not know and I was able to speak on your behalf she may have even listened a little." His ears perked as he heard her speak.

"Learned what?" He asked interested.

"The girl has nothing of her own. No horse though she loves to ride. No bow though she loves to shoot." His sister states and his mind tuns.

"When she marries me she will have whatever she desires." He states back.

"Exactly. But I do not think she understands that. I think she believes or perhaps worries that you will treat her the same. The she worries that you will not that you will try to change her." Margaery tells him with a pointed look and Willas sighs.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I liked her rather wild deposition." He replied.

"With condescending notes you write after having people stalk her and you wonder why she worries you will confine her, you wonder why she thinks your overbearing and is afraid of you." His sister replies.

"I am not condescending sister and it is perfectly normal for me to have someone watch over her." He replied with a glare that made his sister sigh.

"If you won't listen to reason and change your behavior on that regard then at least I was able to tell her of you and find something you can do to endear her to you." Margaery sighed out.

"Yes, thank you sister. She will have my finest horse in the stable." He tells his sister with a smile in thanks to which she replies to with one of her own. He heads to the door and hears his sisters faint whisper.

"Oh Willas, is she even worth it?"

Yes he thinks drifting off to sleep. He knows shes worth this and everything else he owns. Every day he grows more sure. Every thing he learns about her his care for her grows.

The Next Morning:

"She'll be here any moment stop pacing and sit down." His sister urged him with a exasperated look.

He thought about sitting. He tried he really did but as soon as he sat his good leg bounced and he found himself starting to stand. His grandmother walked in and in a rare show she simply glared at him and the room instead of saying anything. It was not long after Loras entered with a yawn his youthful deposition making him smile his way. His family sat together around the table and he was vaguely aware of them speaking but he couldn't focus on it all he could think of was Lyanna walking through the door. Before long his thoughts came true. A tap sung from the door and it opened. In stepped Lyanna and his breath hitched. She wore a timid expression as she looked at him standing barely in the room. Her dress was simple and made of black wool. There were stitched winter roses on the sleeves in white and blue thread. She wore her hair down, for the first time in over a week since he sent her the note about it and he thanked his sister knowing she must have had something to do with it. He loved when her hair was free. It curled naturally and hung down to her waist. She stared into his eyes and said nothing. He took the steps to her and reached for her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. Warmth spreading through him from where his skin met hers.

"Lyanna." He breathed out softly so only he heard her and he watched her cheeks darken.

"My lord." She replied with a stiff curtsy.

"Your hair is down." He stated softly.

"I was told some may prefer it this way." The girl stated with a quirk of her lip.

"Yes. I do." He replied his fingers reaching out to thread through a few strands. His marked allowed him this and looked at him with a guarded look in her eye.

"Good gods Willas. Am I to meet the girl or are you to stand there all day." His grandmother belted out and he winced however his marked did not so much as flinch. He took her arm in his and led her to the table seating her beside him. Lyanna sat and smiled at Loras and Margaery.

"I do hope this was not too early to send for you." Margaery stated with a worried look.

"Oh no not at all. I am an earlier riser often before the sun." His marked stated and Willas looks with surprise. He knew she woke early but not that early. That would certainly be a hinderance when they shared rooms which he was planning on quite fervently. He would not have his wife away from him. No he would keep her close.

"I am glad…" Margaery started but was interrupted by his grandmother.

"Girl tell me what education have you had?" His grandmother asked and his marked turned her attention to her.

"What would you like to know? I trained with a Maester from a young girl my lady." Lyanna stated.

"Yes you've obviously been with a Maester with all those books you read but what of a septa, what of running a home?" His grandmother questioned and Willas watched as Lyanna's hands started to wring together.

"I know little of those matters, I was not raised to run a castle but I can learn I assure you." Lyanna stated with a quiver in her voice.

"Hmph Ill see that you do girl." His grandmother stated eyeing the girl closely.

Lyanna cowered under the scrutiny. He could feel her nerves. He reached out under the table and lay a hand over hers. His matched startled at the contact and moved to get out of his reach but he gripped her hands in his not letting go. Lyanna looked over at him with confusion over her face but he just smiled softly at her and watched her deflate. He watched his match speak to his family. Every once and awhile he would add something to the conversation but he was content listening to her speak and holding her hands in his.

"My brother tells me Lord Stark has set a date for your wedding." Margaery clapped happily and Lyanna's face paled.

"He has yet to inform me my lady." His matched replied finally tearing out of his grip.

"Oh yes it should be fairly soon the week the king arrives I believe. I am so very happy for both of you. A matched wedding is a reason for celebration." Margaery stated with a smile.

"Yes of course." Lyanna stated smiling stiffly.

"How long have you worked on your wedding dress? I imagine it is quite beautiful." Margaery clambered on.

"I have no dress picked out as of yet." Lyanna stated and Margaery looked to him in real horror.

"No dress, you must have a maiden cloak though." His sister stated shocked. He desperately wished his sister would quiet but in truth it was good for him to know. He would have to order a dress to be made for her. One that would do her justice.

"I'm afraid not. Now. I hate to leave my Lady, Lords, but I told my brother I would meet him before high noon." His matched stated and she scurried from the room before he could even stand.

"An odd little thing." His grandmother stated and he glared at her.

"She's not odd." He replied stiffly.

"Margaery, I need you to write to white harbor or some trade area. Have them bring something that will do her justice for the ceremony. Something pale for her complexion and perhaps some of those winter roses she likes so much stitched into it. There should be enough time should there not." He questioned.

"The king will not be here for another few weeks I'd imagine it would be plenty of time brother." Margaery smiles at him and he does so back to her.

His sister while sometimes privileged is a kind being. He knows she will do the best and find the best for his future wife.

Chapter 7

Lyanna:

She had thought the letters would stop now that she had agreed to speak to him. Now that she had followed his thinly veiled orders over what she should wear and how she should dress her hair. But the notes did not stop in fact she seemed to be getting more of them. It was driving her nuts. To the point that yes she would speak to him at dinner but she could do little more than snap because she was so frustrated. Her mate seemed not to mind. In fact he seemed happier It was almost as if he enjoyed her snaps his direction.

"Riding without a saddle is dangerous you should be more careful." Had come to her after she had almost fell of Robbs horse because she was distracted by Theon and the horse had reared in fear.

"Should you wish to cross blades with a woman Oberyn Martell is a good friend of mine and his daughters are quite skilled." Came after she exclaimed if only, she had another woman to train with.

"You should eat more." Had been a reoccurring note since the first day but it still came ever few days.

"You should not allow the Kraken such liberties. You are a marked woman." Had come after Theon had helped her from horse back and carried her in his arms.

"I prefer the lighter colors." Had been passed to her as she looked through wool at Winter Town with Arya. It was followed by, "We will have to find silk for you, wool will be too hot for Highgarden." That perhaps was sweet. He was thinking of her wellbeing at least.

"You will stand with me when the king arrives." Had been penned to her this morning and she had cursed.

Lyanna had hoped to hide somewhere in the back. She knew not how to speak to the royal family but her matched had other plans and she pretty much belonged to him now. She would not risk angering him or his family. So she found herself standing beside Willas between him and Loras waiting for the king to step down from his horse. Lyanna was not impressed with the king. He was fat and looked half drunk. The man smiled at her father and hugged him and she thought perhaps she was wrong.

Margaery:

She was nervous. She tried not to show it but she had not yet met the prince and her grandmother was determined she should marry the boy. She wore her best dress and styled her hair in carefully done pleats She stood beside Loras at the end of her family line after the Starks. Willas had demanded his marked stand beside him and so to Margery's surprise the girl agreed. Her grandmother had not been happy. Margaery understood why. She knew she was beautiful but standing next to Lyanna Snow she could not compare no woman could.

Margaery watched as the king walked down the line but was distracted by the sight of a golden haired young man. The prince she thought and smiled shyly at the boy who in turn smirked her way. Oh we was a character she knew already. Her eyes turned back to the king where he had quickly moved past his grandmother and was now. He was staring at Lyanna Snow like a ghost.

"Lyanna.." The king whispered so she could barely hear and reached out for the girls face.

Her brother tensed beside his soon to be wife and Margaery hoped he didn't do something foolish. Her brother was always the level headed one but lately he had changed and not necessarily for the better. The king stepped closer to her brothers marked and the girl flinched away from him.

"Lyanna!" The king cried out louder this time and Margaery flinched.

Her brother pulled his arm around his matched and pulled her to his side half hiding her behind him as Lord Stark started over. The king maneuvered around the crowd so he was back at the girls face. The girl who's features were being hidden behind a curtain of har and was trembling if Margaery's eyes weren't mistaking her. The kings hands ran over the girls face and shoulders and he ripped the girl from WIllas's arms. Her brother clenched his jaw angerly but she knew there was nothing he could do. The king would not let Lyanna go. Lord Stark had arrived and began speaking to his friend.

"Robert let go of my daughter." Lord Stark stated.

"Ned its Lyanna." His friend stated hugging the girl close to him.

"Yes my daughter Lyanna Snow Lord Willas's soulmate." Lord Stark stated and the kings face reddened.

"Soulmate!" The king cried pulling back from the girl who to Margaery's surprise pulled from the kings arms quickly and flung herself into her brothers her hands clenching in her brothers tunic.

"But Ned, its Lyanna Ned." The king stated confused and angry all at once.

"Let's visit Lyanna Robert. Ill take you to her." Lord Stark stated and Margaery watched as Lord Stark led the king away and the queen glared daggers into her soon to be good sister.

Willas:

His blood boiled as he was forced to watch the king paw over his Matched. His fist clenched and slight fear rose up inside him. What would the king do to have his Lyanna come again? He wondered. He watched his Lyanna and he saw her shaking hands. It took all of him to just keep himself under control. He knows not what happened but finally his Lyanna was able to rip from the kings embrace and to his surprise ran right into his. She curled herself into him her hands grasping painfully at him. He pulled his arms around her one crossing over her back pulling her body to his the other cradling her black curls. He bent his head down and whispered into her ear.

"Its okay Lyanna. Its fine. He won't touch you again." He promised and he could feel the girls tears wet his tunic.

Finally, the king stopped staring at them and allowed himself to be pulled away by Lord Stark. The party dispersed and Willas looked to his girl.

"Can you walk?" He asked her trembling form and the girl nodded.

"Where do you wish to go?" He asked her softly already knowing the answer from watching her as much as he had been.

Lyanna looked up at him her eyes red and leaned into him walking slowly. They headed to the gods wood and further into the forest. She led him to the gods wood pools and halted at the water.

"You go here when you are upset?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Would you like to get in the water?" He asked again softly.

She looked at him with embarrassment.

"I will turn." He offered knowing that still she would probably disagree. She disliked him and propriety was strongly against something of this nature.

But he was wrong rather than disagree she nodded to him and surprised he turned from her. He could hear her untying her laces and let out a breath when he heard the water move. He turned around and found her looking to him. He could tell she was bare but could see nothing under the foam of the water. He took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the pool. He pulled his trousers from his ankles to his knees and put in his feet. The water was warm and soothed his leg he wondered what it would do if he was fully submerged. Closing his eyes, he jumped when he felt fingers tracing lightly along his bad leg. He opened his eyes and watched as Lyanna traced the scars on his leg. It was not a pretty sight.

"I'm sorry." The girl stated softly and he flinched.

"Don't be I did it to myself." He replied without emotion.

"No, I'm sorry for the commotion I caused." His marked stated and he sighed. He took her hand in his and brought her arm to him. The motion caused her chest to nearly lift out the water and he couldn't help but look. The arm he held was her marked arm so he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the wolf pictured there. His marked let out a squeak and moved to rip her arm from his grip. He smiled at her but hung on tightly pressing two more kisses to the flesh of her arm before letting go. He looked down to her face and it was bright red. He couldn't bring himself to care. She was finally talking to him. Taking comfort in him. He could care less about anything else going on.

Lyanna:

Willas was expecting much too much from her. He wanted to be with her at all times. Ever since the king had well she wasn't sure what he had done and she had led Willas to her hot spring pools. It seemed he assumed she had warmed to him. In truth she liked him much better than she had before but he was still stuck up and overbearing and everything she didn't want in a husband. At least his overbearing nature had some good to it. Every time the king even looked her way Willas was there leading her away. Willas was protective and while she hated it she also loved it. No one had ever cared for her wellbeing so much not even Robb or Theon. Theon who Willas seemed to hate and have every intention of not allowing her to speak to him. She nearly growled as she felt Willas's arm around her waist leading her off away from the training yard. He had told her to stay away while the king's party was there and she had reluctantly agreed but now he wouldn't even allow her to watch. She tried to pull away from him but he latched onto her side pulling her body to him and leading her the direction he wanted.

"Willas, Willas, stop. Stop!" She pushed him away hard and he stumbled. She reached out for him her eyes wide and sorry. He just looked at her without missing a beat and asked.

"What, whats wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothings wrong. I'm fine. Completely fine. You need to stop doing this." She told him exasperated.

"Stop what?" He asked her confused.

"This!" She stated motioning to him.

He just looked at her confused and she growled in frustration.

"Willas, I'll be fine. I need to you leave me alone." She tells him huffing and he looks like she slapped him.

"Leave you alone? I thought you enjoyed my company." He replies.

"I… I do sometimes. I don't know. I don't know you and your always around. If your not next to me then your sending me notes and if you are next to me your always touching me. Why must you always touch me!" She cried.

"I…. your my matched." He replies and she wonders what that has to do with it.

"So?" She states simply.

"So you should be near me." He tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"Why, why does that mean I always have to be near you." She growls frustrated.

"Were marked. You have my mark on you. You belong to me. Of course you should always be near me." He states simply and her blood boils.

"I belong to no one!" She states her voice low and angry.

"Your marked to me. Your marrying me in a few day's time. You belong to me, with me." He tells her with a soft smile. Is she supposed to find that romantic that he is claiming her? All it does is fill her with hate and anger all directed at him. All of the things she had started to learn about him all his wonderful traits disappeared from her mind.

"We will see about that. We will see if I marry you." She seeths out storming away.


	2. Chapter 2

Margaery:

Apparently her soon to be good sister had wanted to get ready alone. She had denied all help and while Margaery thought it strange she didn't comment. She did however disagree and told her brother as much. Taking the dress she had ordered for the wedding she marched down to where she had been told the girls rooms were. She knocked upon the door and felt sympathy well up inside her when the girl answered. Her hair was wet and her eyes red. She had been crying and Margaery's heart broke slightly. She couldn't understand why the girl was so scared to marry Willas. Yes, her brother was overbearing with those he loved but he couldn't deny the girl anything he was selfish like that he wanted to make those around him happy. She walked into the room and was shocked by what she saw inside. The room was startlingly small. Just a bed and a few chests lay in the room and her eyes widened. No wonder the girl was so modest. She had nothing. Oh, her brother would be hearing about this she would see to it and her good sister would want for nothing. He would shower her with jewels and silks and anything she desired. That would earn her love she was sure. She looked about the room and set the dress on the bed.

"My brother ordered this for you from White Harbor." She told the girl and Lyanna looked at the garment curiously.

It was a soft white with silver thread running through it. Blue roses scattered the bodice that was also covered in glass beads. It was beautiful and they could have done no better in the time they had.

"Thank you." The girl speaks looking at her with what seems like relief.

"It was my brother sister." She tells the girl and watches her smile as she calls her, her sister. For whatever Lyanna feels about her brother she does adore Loras and herself.

"Do you wish for help into it? The ties are at the back." She states after a few moments and watches the girl nod apprehensively.

She beams at her and watches as the girl slips to her shift. Her skin is even more pale under the garment and Margaery is shocked. She helps Lyanna into the dress and smiles at the end result. Lyanna looks in the mirror her eyes wide.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" She askes and the girl nods.

"Would you like help with your hair?" She asks and the girl flounders.

"I thought perhaps I would leave it down. I know its not usual but your brother says he prefers it that way and we don't wear shoes in the godswood for the ceremony so I didn't think it would be too odd." Lyanna speaks hurriedly and Margaery cant help but smile.

She doesn't think the girl realizes it yet but she does care for Willas. She wants to make him happy and Margaery loves that.

"I am sure Willas will appreciate that." She tells the nervous girl.

"I'll help you brush it out then. Maybe we could add a few small braids with some lace?" She tells the girl and watches as her eyes shine. She speaks to her as she brushes through her hair and she watches as the girl starts to relax. She leaves her when lord Stark knocks on the door with a smile.

Willas:

Its early in the morning when he makes his way to the heart tree. He planned it as such. It is abnormal to have an early wedding but he wants the king to be absent. Lady Stark is also missing from the party but unfortunately the Stark Heirs Kracken friend is glaring daggers into him from afar. How he hates the squid. He feels like he is waiting for hours until Lord Stark brings Lyanna to the tree. His breath hitches when he looks at her. She's beautiful. She's left her hair down and he knows she did so for him. The knowledge makes him smile. It shows him eventually that his soon to be wife may love him, may want to please him at least. Lord Stark offers Lyanna's hand to him and he takes in gently. Her fingers are cold and he curls his around hers to warm them. The Lord speaks the words and he follows after but they don't register to him. All he can think of is the pale of Lyanna's skin and the red of her lips. He follows them as they part to speak the words and his breath hitches once again. Then she's staring at him as if waiting for something and he looks at Lord Stark. He had missed the cue. He stumbles forward and presses his lips to hers. Its hurried and done much to soon. Not what he wanted for her first kiss to be. But she looks at him curiously after he pulls away and he wonders if perhaps she felt something when their lips touched. He knows he did. He felt the entire world come into focus.

He refuses to let go of Lyanna's hand after the ceremony. No matter how hard she tries to pull away he keeps her hand in his the entire way to the dining hall. When they sit, he reclaims it. Lyanna allows him this. Her temper seems to have dimmed when it comes to him slightly in wake of their wedding. Although it is not long after the food is brought his wife, yes now he can finally claim her, that she starts to fidget. He ignores it until he starts eating and realizes that she has not done so. He looks to her questioningly and watches as she chews at her lip. She's not eating.

"Eat." He tells her and she gives him an exasperated look. He gathers a plate of sweet bread he knows she enjoys and brings it to her and repeats the statement.

She huffs as he does and he is confused. She will eat he decides and holds out a spoonful of eggs. She glares at him but he looks at her straight until she takes the food from him. He nods at her and holds out another spoon full. His wife is not happy with the development but he doesn't mind. He enjoys feeding her and he knows what she likes. She stops taking food from him after awhile and he surmises she's had enough. He won't push her anymore today he decides and allows her to stare around the room. Her wolf sits at her feet and his wife steals a sausage from the table with her free hand and feeds it to the creature. He will have to have a plate of meat brought with every meal at Highgarden for her to feed her wolf. He would not imagine to keep the creature from her if nothing else it would keep her safe. Who would dare to attack a woman with a wolf watching over her? It is a few hours before Lord Stark stands from the table. The king it seems is awake and has declared a hunt to go out in an hour. He could go out with them but he'd rather not. He prefers the company of his wife. He stands from the table and looks to her. She scrambles up after him wide eyed. He takes her arm and walks her down the hall to her room.

"Would you like to go riding today?" He asks her and she looks to him with her doe eyes.

"Yes, my lord." She replied and hearing lord from her lips is like salt on a wound. He doesn't say anything however.

"Shall I meet you in an hour at the stables? The king should have ridden out by then." He tells her and she smiles nodding at him.

He walks to his rooms to change and finds his sister inside.

"Margaery." He nods at her and his sister smiles slyly at him.

"I would have thought you would have brought your bride here brother. The way you look at her I wouldn't have thought you would wait much longer." His sister tells him and he rolls his eyes. He sets his cane down at the edge of his bed and starts to change his shirts.

"I saw the girls room." She tells him and he hums in response confused as to why that matters.

"I'm sure she was delighted to have you in her rooms Margaery. She does love your company so." He bites back at her with a wink.

"Brother, I said room. She has a single room. A single small bed. Two chests and nothing else. Nothing brother." His sister states with a cry and he whips around to look at her pulling on a new tunic.

"That is all?" He asks his sister annoyed.

"A small looking glass only. She has no chest of jewels or dresser for silks. I cannot begin to understand it." His sister cries obviously upset. He is too. That is horrible. A girl should not be without such things. How could Lord Stark not care after his daughter he claims to love so much. He huffs. It matters not. She would be in his rooms from now on. She would have whatever she desired from now on.

Lyanna:

Her ride with her husband had been quite wonderful. He had allowed her to ride without a saddle. He had not forced her to ride side saddle or chastised her for wearing trousers. He was kind and his eyes soft as he spoke to her. It made her wonder if she had been right about him after all. She wasn't sure. All she did know is that the events that would take place after the feast they were currently eating haunted her mind. Her husband was clinging to her hand for dear life as the king leered her direction.

"Eat." Willas huffed at her adding a slice of bread to her plate and she grew frustrated.

"I can't my lord, you have ahold of my hand." She tells him through her teeth and Willas looks at her with surprise. He had not thought he was hindering her. Still her husband didn't let go of her hand and instead held out his fork to her mouth. She sighed. It was not worth fighting with him. She belonged to him. He may do with her what he wished that much was made very clear to her by the septa last night. She had been afraid before but after that conversation she was terrified. She still felt like a child. She was only four and ten. Her husband held out another bite and she took it from him before looking about the room. The kings face was bright red staring at her. The king looked to her father at his right and talked angrily to him. Her father responded and the king roared.

"Married!" Standing up the king pointed to her.

She flinched as he roared and her husband stilled. He recovered after a moment sliding his chair closer to hers and moving his hand from her hand to her thigh. Her breath hitched as his fingers curled around her leg. His grip was tight as if claiming her. She sighed to herself and looked down at her plate. Her father must have replied to the drunk king because the man was screaming now and Lyanna wasn't even sure what he was saying his words were slurred and his voice horse. She looked to her husband and saw the set of his jaw. He was unhappy. Not just unhappy he was angry. Livid even. Afraid he might speak back to the king she laid her hand softly on his own and she watched as his attention came back to her and he stared at her. She smiled softly trying to reassure him and his eyes sparkled slightly.

"I'll not allow it!" The king roared and Lyanna flinched. She would much rather have her match than be forced into being a mistress for that man.

Her husband stood suddenly after she flinched his chair scraping against the ground and all eyes looked to him. He held his hand out to her and she looked back at her father questioningly. Her father made no move to assure or deter her so she placed her hand in his and allowed her husband to lead her away from the scene the kings voice ringing off the halls as he did so. Willas led her to his chambers. He stopped in the solar of the room closing the door behind them before setting down his cane and walking to her. His hands cupped her face and she looked at him wide eyed. He was walking, without his cane.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her his eyes soft.

"Yes, my lord." She responds dutifully and her husband sighs moving away from her.

"You can call me Willas." He tells her and she nods. He walks to the counter and pours wine handing a glass to her. She sips lightly.

"I am sorry for the embarrassment I cause my lord." She tells him softly looking down and her husband sighs once more.

"It's the king who should apologize you've done nothing." He tells her and takes a long drink of his wine. She doesn't respond just looks at him waiting fear in her bones.

"I do not know how I will survive you." He tells her with a sigh and she frowns.

"All these men staring at you wanting you. I don't know how I'll bare it. It's worse perhaps not yet having you." He states speaking absent mindedly.

She gulps and worries her lip. Her fingers reach for the front laces of her gown she wears her hands shaking. She knows what he wants. She knows what they all want. What the king wants. She thinks to herself that perhaps her matched is better than Theon or the King. He seems nicer more gentle perhaps.

"I should spirt you away keep you away from those who would try and take you from me." Her husband states with a laugh and she thinks he's joking.

The fabric falls from her shoulders and she waits bare before him when he turns to her. His mouth drops and he stares his eyes dark. She trembles under his gaze and watches as he walks to her. His fingers reach out tracing her collar bone and she shivers. Little sparks erupt from where he touches but she finds not pleasure in it only fear. He looks at her then into her eyes before he sighs retracting his hand. She lets out the breath she's holding and he chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'll not do anything until you wish me to. You can have these rooms for your own. Until your ready for me." He tells her but his eyes speak differently and she's hesitant.

His fingers pull through her hair and he brings her face towards his forcing her body to stand against his. His lips claim hers and she shudders. He's slow but there is strength behind the kiss. She doesn't know what to do so she stands waiting for him to be done. His fingers grace the bare skin of her hip and it leaves heat in its wake. Before too long he pulls away leaning his forehead against hers. He pulls away pressing a kiss to her forehead and she trembles. He bends down and picks up her dress handing it to her. She slips the fabric back over her body feeling suddenly foolish and embarrassed. She feels her cheeks heat and her husband chuckles at her softly.

"The fact I can walk is a secret kept by my siblings and grandmother only. You understand? I walk in my rooms so I cannot keep it secret from you. You will not tell this secret you understand?" He orders her and she nods.

"Yes my lord."

"You will call me Willas Lyanna." He states strongly and she nods again.

"Yes Lord Willas." He sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"I'll leave you." He tells her grabbing his cane and crossing the room.

"And where will you sleep then?" She asks hesitantly.

"With Loras, don't worry I won't be far." He teases with a smile walking out the room.

As soon as he is gone her heart stops flying. Fear leaves her and she smiles happily. He won't impose upon her. Perhaps her husband is a better man than she thought. He's still an overprotective animal however she thinks to herself as she climbs into bed. She hates sleeping without Ghost but he's not allowed at the table when the queen is there and she has little energy to go get her companion from the forest.

Chapter 9

Willas:

He couldn't sleep. Not knowing that Lyanna was down the hall sleeping in the bed that was meant for them both. His brother was little consolidation having passed out across his bed. Lyanna was all he could think about. Her face standing there in her thin shift. The fear as clear as day. She was terrified of him. Her relief when he told her he would sleep elsewhere. Gods he loved her. More than anything. He barely knew her. Well he knew so much about her, but she barely knew him. He stared at the book on the table wishing it would rid him of the deep craving that ran through his bones. He could go to her. He could he would be well within his rights. No one would fault him. And he wanted to, oh how much he wanted to but he wouldn't no he couldn't. He had to force himself out of the room with her. He had to force himself not to touch her. He would not impose upon her. Not until she wished it and she would. He promised himself somehow, he would make her love him. Somehow, she would decide she wanted him all on her own. His body would just have to wait no matter how hard it was. He frowned as he was brought out of his thoughts by a stark jolt of fear. It wasn't his. Was Lyanna having a nightmare. He moved to the hall and looked down it wondering if he should go to her. The white cloak before the door of his wife's room startled him. He stormed back into Loras's room hitting his brother awake with his cane.

"Loras, I need you grab your sword." He ordered his brother who was half asleep. A scream ran through the halls and Willas moved forward quickly his brother following after him. He stared at the white cloak in front of the door.

"Move." He ordered but the man did not. Another scream rang from the room and his blood froze.

"Loras." He called and watched as his brother knocked the knight to the floor. The Stark heir had joined them by now and was frantically looking around. Willas threw open the door and what he saw inside made him freeze.

There was his wife. Curled up at the headboard her shift torn while the king grabbed at her. He couldn't move all he could do was stare. How could this have happened he wondered? Lord Stark stormed past him and grabbed hold of the king ripping him from Lyanna. As soon as the king was lifted off her Lyanna flew from the bed. He watched her sob slipping down to the floor. He couldn't move. He wanted to go to her but shock was deep in his bones. What exactly had happened he wondered looking at the king who's trousers were half down. He should feel pain had she been assaulted he believed but he wasn't sure. Robb Stark went to her instead his hands grasping his sister's shoulders holding her close to him stopping her shaking. The Greyjoy boy pushed past him next holding Lyanna's face in his hands. Somewhere in the room Lord Stark was screaming at his friend but Willas didn't care. All he cared about was Lyanna and she was lying in a heap on the floor sobbing and shaking in terror. Robb Stark lifted her from the ground and started through the door. He woke from his stupor then.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked.

"My room, I'll watch over her." The lord stated and he shook his head.

"She's my wife. She'll stay with me." The young lord fumed but it was Lord Stark who intervened.

"Robb take Lyanna to Lord Loras's rooms." The man stated and the son nodded.

The Stark boy laid Lyanna on Loras's bed and the girl protested clinging to her brother. Her brother glared at him anger evident on his face before leaving the room as his father dictated to him earlier. His wife curled her feet up to her chest and continued to sob. He wasn't sure of what to do. He didn't know what he could do to console her. He grabbed a chair and moved it to the side of the bed. He sat down and took her hand in his own rubbing circles on the back of it. The girl tried to rip away but he didn't allow it. Instead he held her hand until she cried herself into sleep. He put his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He had frozen when he had seen her on the ground. He hadn't thought the king would do something so stupid. He hadn't thought at all. He should have better protected her. He should have ripped the man off her. What was he going to do. He did not make a good marked. He was not built for these emotions. He was not made for these situations. The things he was feeling inside right now weren't him. He wasn't like this. Not ever.

His grandmother entered the room sometime later. How long he was unsure. She was in her sleepwear and she looked angry and sympathetic in his direction.

"We're leaving as soon as she's awake. I'll not have her around that man any longer than necessary." He tells his grandmother and the woman sighs but nods.

"I'll prepare everything. It will be hard so hurried but it can be done." She tells him and leaves the room knowing he is in no mood for speaking.

Chapter 10

Margaery:

They had been on the road for three days now. Her brothers wife road ahead of them her wolf leading her. Margaery doesn't think she has spoken save to tell her siblings goodbye since the incident with the king. She only responds to her brother with nods or silence. She sleeps curled up with her white wolf. Willas has two guards following her at all times but it seems to only make the girl uneasy. She flinches if even Loras as much as touches her. Margaery feels sorry for the girl but not as sorry as she feels for her brother. He is taking it badly. There were circles under his eyes and he was quiet in the wheelhouse not even reading just staring out the front window keeping track of his wife. She had, had enough. They had camped for the night and Lyanna was sitting off in the grass with her wolf. Her brother was standing off a ways away looking at her. She sighed. Walking to the girl she thought of how to approach her.

"Sister." She stated sitting beside her. She wanted to be supportive but she also needed to let her goodsister know that this was unacceptable.

"How are you feeling?" The girl didn't respond.

"Lyanna. You must come out of this before we get to Highgarden." She tells her trying to be sympathetic to her.

"I know." The girl responds softly looking at her wolf.

"You can talk to me you know. I will not judge you." Margaery states looking at the girl curiously. He brother had told her mostly what had happened but no one knew what had gone on in the room. She knew her elder brother was terrified the king had raped her and that for some reason he had not felt it. The longer the girl stayed silent the more he began to believe it and curse himself.

"I know." Lyanna spoke again and Margaery sighed in her head. She sat there watching the girl though, she did not leave.

"Is your brother terribly angry with me?" The girl asks her suddenly belting it out as if she's afraid.

"What? No. He's not angry with you at all. None of us are." She tells her goodsister and the girl looks back at her disbelieving but doesn't respond.

"My brother is scared." She states and Lyanna looks at her confused.

"He worries the king hurt you badly. The more you shy away from him the more concerned he grows." She tells the girl and she has the sense to look guilty.

"I have embarrassed him terribly." The girl responds and Margaery sighs.

"No. Or at least Willas doesn't think so. My brother feels many emotions and does many things due to them but embarrassment is not something he feels often." She shares to her good sister.

"I do not understand how he cannot be embarrassed. I do not understand how he is not angry with me for allowing the king to touch me before him. He told me it angered him the thought of them touching me." The girl states and her cheeks redden and if it hadn't been such a serious moment Margaery would have laughed. Her brother jealous.

"Perhaps you should ask him then?" She states and the girl shakes her head.

"I have grown to like you Lyanna and I know my father will as well. You have the power to make Willas happy and that is something that is hard to achieve. But Highgarden will be hard for you at first. The ladies will not be kind. It would be better to seem like you have my brothers' ear. It would be better to be united when you face them." She tells the girl and hears her sigh.

"I know."

"Speak to him. If you are afraid he will hurt you Willas could never. He doesn't have a violent bone in his body. He won't lay a hand to you. I swear it. If you worry about his emotions and such my brother cares only to see you well. He has no other worries." She states thinking through her words carefully. Her hand rests upon Lyanna's and the girl smiles at her.

"I will think on it." Lyanna speaks.

Margaery sits with her for a moment longer before she leaves and heads to her tent. As soon as she enters she hears her brother come in after her. His eyes are hopeful and she sighs in sadness.

"Did she speak to you? Is she alright?" He asks worried.

"She talked to me yes. She is afraid you are upset with her that she has embarrassed you." Margaery tells him and his eyes widen.

"How could she think that?" He askes confused.

"I don't know. She seems to be unsure of herself a lot brother." She tells him.

"That's irrational. I could never be angry with her about this. It is no fault of hers. The sick stag is all to blame." Her brother spit out in anger.

"The Reach will riot when they find out. Grandmother is livid. She isn't even overly fond of the girl and she is out for blood." Margaery tells him and he sighs.

"I know. That's what I worry. I don't know what to do." He tells her.

"I don't know either brother." She speaks back.

"I have a matched wife who won't speak to me let alone allow me to touch her. My grandmother is furious. Everything inside me wants to kill the man who hurt her and I can do nothing to rid myself of it as her emotions flood to me." He tells her with tears in his eyes.

Margaery goes to him wrapping her arms around him and soothing him as he cries. It isn't until two days later that she sees her goodsister slip into her brothers tent after him.

Willas:

He's barely inside his tent when he hears it and the sound stops him in his tracks. He looks up to the sky in thanks of the gods before he turns to her.

"My Lord."

"Lyanna." He breathes out looking at the girl standing just inside his tent her hands fidgeting. The girl doesn't say anything so he walks to her and grasps her hand. He leads her to the bed. The only furniture in the room. She sits perched on the side in a movement so unnatural for her. He waits for her to speak. It is long before she does so but he is content to just watch her.

"I am sorry my lord!" She cries out finally looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Shhhh…. You have no reason to be sorry." He sooths her brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"But I, you said." She tries to say something but fails.

"I what?" He asks curious.

"You were upset. Before about how if people would touch me and then the king and before you did and I." The girl is crying and he tucks her into his side and marvels at how she allows him and starts to cling to his doublet. It takes him awhile to follow what she had said but when he does he fixates on one piece. The king touched her. How? What exactly did the king do to her he wondered worriedly. Pain gripping at his heart and fury burning through his bones. He waits until she's stopped crying and pulled away from him before he asks.

"What exactly did the king do to you Lyanna?" The girl shakes her head and tries to hide back in his chest but he catches her shoulders he needs to see her face. He needs to know this.

"Did he rape you?" He can barely get the words out the idea frightening him to his very core.

"No." Lyanna whispers looking down and his entire body relaxes.

"Then the king touched you? Where?" He asks curiously and his wife shivers.

"Everywhere." She breathes out looking up at his face with guilt filled eyes.

His chest tightens when she speaks and a part of him rages inside. If he could have the king dead, he would but he cannot so his rage simmers inside him. If he never sees the king again it will be all the better for it. He doubts if he could ever be civil in his presence. She tucks back into his arms and he breathes out calming himself. The effect she has on him he can hardly believe.

"I shouldn't have left you alone after he looked at you like he was." He whispers to her and she pulls away from him wiping her eyes.

"Its not your fault. You were kind to me." His wife states and he smiles at her sadly.

"Ghost is never to leave you, you understand? When I am not there, when you sleep Ghost is beside you." He tells her and she nods agreeing to every word.

She curls back up into him and he leans back lying on the bed. His wife freezes as he lays down but he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest only. He doesn't allow his fingers to wander as they so desperately want to. He just holds her and is amazed when she falls asleep against him almost instantly.

Chapter 11

Willas:

He smiles half asleep when he feels her slip in beside him. His wife slips in beside him clinging to him most nights. She seems to find comfort in him but she hardly speaks a word to him during the day. She is his siblings during the day. Loras entertains her with talk of knights and Margaery promises different things to her about the Reach. They might get her during the day she might go to them to pass her time but its he who she turns to at night. It is him that she goes for comfort and it is enough for him. At least for now. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her crown. She nuzzles into him and lets out a sigh that has him groaning on the inside. It's almost humorous how much he wants her now. His family tease him relentlessly all day long about it as he stares after her. He can't help it. Everything she does calls to him. Her very being, very voice is a siren to him. He wakes in the morning to an empty bed and he is not surprised. She wakes most days early to cross swords with his brother before they start to travel. He dresses and walks to break his fast. His grandmother and sister are at the table when he gets there watching Loras and Lyanna spar in the distance.

"Awake finally I see." His grandmother states.

"Long night?" Margaery quips and he rolls his eyes.

"Have they eaten yet?" He asked and Margaery shook her head. He nods back and starts making two plates. He fills Lyanna's with fresh fruit. He finds she loves the taste having not as much in the north. His eyes however are on his wife as she moves.

"You do realize she is your wife." His grandmother states and he nods at her.

"You could exercise your rights whenever you wanted." She responds and he tenses.

"I could not." He replies and his grandmother rolls her eyes. Lyanna was not good enough for his grandmother even though deep down he knew she likes the girl. His grandmother had hoped he would marry the princess. He was rather happy he had not. His age difference with Lyanna was enough for him. Twelve years was longer than it seemed.

"Lyanna!" He shouts across the yard and the girl stops to look back at him. He smiles when he sees hers shining his way. She walks up to the table after setting her practice sword away. He pats the seat next to him and she sits.

"Eat." He tells her and while she glares his way she does as he asks. She may not love him but now she didn't hate the sight of him. They were getting there now she could interact with him without fighting for the most part.

"We will be at White Harbor by tonight." He tells her and sees the excitement in her eyes. He knows she is excited to see the ocean.

Before long his wife pushes her plate away from herself and he stands grasping her arm as he did so. He leads her to the mare she borrowed from Margaery. His sister opting to sit in the wheelhouse with grandmother and him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to spend some time in the wheelhouse today?" He asks her and she looks at him hesitantly and then back at the mare.

"If you wish my lord." She responds and he sighs inwardly.

"No I wish you to do what you want Lyanna. Do you want to ride or not?" He asks with a huff and his wife flinches.

"I'd prefer to ride my lord." She tells him and he nods leaving her at her horse and heading to the wheelhouse.

He sits in the wheelhouse listening to his grandmother and sister chat about their Redyine cousins and he barely listens. His eyes are focused on Lyanna before him and checking that the two guards he placed upon her are watching her closely. He will take no chances with his wife. He chose the guards carefully. They had brought only those truly loyal with them to the north worried about spilling their secrets. Still some he was surer of than others. The two he had watching his wife he had known since he was a child. There could be no guard more loyal. His wife had caught up to Loras and was laughing her head thrown back. He wondered what it was about.

"Willas." His sister called drawing his attention away from the front window.

"Yes?" He asked and his sister sighed.

"Who should we arrange for Desmera to marry brother. The board has changed so much." His sister answered and he almost sighed. They were up to their word games. Playing the game of thrones.

"I haven't a clue sister." He responded not in the mood for such games. As much as he wanted to further his house, he sometimes got tired of such talk.

"We were thinking perhaps Lord Tarly's son?" Margaery stated curiously and Willas sighed.

"Lord Tarly's first son will die before his father. Lord Tarly will never allow him to inherit Hornhill." Willas spoke.

"The second son then?" Margaery asked and he shook his head.

"We can't be seen making that match picking a second son over a firstborn."

"Robb Stark would make a good husband." Margaery continued.

"I'm sure he would but Lord Stark favors a northern match." He told the two and his grandmother looked thoughtfully at him.

"How about a Fossway for Garland or a Hightower?" Margaery not stopping.

"If Garland prefers." He states and Margaery finally giving up on him stops speaking and goes about her sewing.

"You've changed." His grandmother states boldly and he turns to her.

"I'd imagine most men change when they marry." He responds and Margaery raises a brow at him.

"Yes, they do but not like you. You've changed drastically my child." She speaks to him and he frowns.

"Not all for the worse brother." Margaery speaks putting her hand on his to reassure him.

"I fail to understand what the problem is." He tells the wheelhouse and his grandmother looks at him.

"You'd put that girl above anyone even yourself." His grandmother states and Willas just raises a brow. Because its true he would and he isn't ashamed of it.

"It's dangerous brother." His sister states.

"She is dangerous to you." His grandmother responds and he frowns.

He understands he really does. There is nothing he won't give or give up for his Lyanna. There is not secret he could keep from her. She is the center of his life now and he understands how that would be worrisome to them. He had never been a jealous or quick to temper man but when it comes to Lyanna all bets are off. The reaction to the king's imposition had seriously tested him.

Chapter 12

Lyanna:

The ocean was beautiful. Almost unworldly so. It was blue and green and something almost purple all in one and it made her gasp. White Harbor was filled with men and woman and stalls. They were set to leave as soon as everything was packed up into the ships. She was strolling around the market place her guards and Ghost following after her occasionally she would stop and look at something. There had been silver earrings set with purple stones from Lys that made her jaw drop they were so beautiful. A fox fur cloak that made her think of Robbs hair and she almost cried. Some silks of fabric she had never felt before. She reached stalls of food and sat on a bench waiting. She assumed Willas would find her when they were to board the ship. She was waiting quite a time before her husband's servant found her. She followed the man to the ship and he brought her to her cabin. Her husband was nowhere to be seen and she was slightly apprehensive but bit down the feeling. Entering the apartment, she was surprised by the size of it. It was a good size and seemed well equipped for the long journey. She set her cloak on the table but found it was already filled. Boxes tied were laying on the wood. Curiously she picked up them and opened them. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was not that she was unhappy but rather that he was still stalking her. He didn't trust her.

Willas:

He was reading behind his desk on the ship when he heard his door slam open. His wife stormed in and he almost smiled save the look on her face was one of fury. The door slammed back shut and he leaned back in his seat.

"You don't trust me." She screamed at him and he frowned confused.

"Why must people follow me around everywhere. And its not even just following me around its spying. Like I cant be trusted like I'm doing something wrong. You aren't even secretive that your doing it. Whenever you can you remind me. I mean thank you for the gifts but I don't need them. Just because I look at something doesn't mean I want or need it." His wife huffs out and he understands.

"So, you dislike the things I got for you." He states and she groans coming closer to the table.

"No." She replies.

"Then I don't understand." He tells her annoyed.

"I don't want you to give me things just because I look at them and I don't want people following me around telling you my every move. I don't like those stupid notes you send me all the time." She spits out and he grows frustrated.

"Why not?" He asks and she huffs.

"Because Willas its not natural and it means you don't trust me." She tells him flatly.

"It means I want to keep you safe." He states choosing to address one problem at a time.

"I am safe. I have Ghost and the two men you've ordered to not let me out of their sight another person is redundant." She tells him but he disagrees.

"I disagree. Someone watches you so I am aware you are alright and I can help you properly with whatever you need." He tells her and she throws her hands up.

"I don't need help!" She cries annoyed.

"You can be angry all you want Lyanna but it isn't going to change. I need to know your alright." He tells her flatly and she groans.

"Why don't you trust me?" She asks and he feels the guilt set in because she's right he doesn't trust her. But he doesn't trust anyone. And he especially doesn't trust other men where she is concerned. Its not his fault really, he tells himself it's the mark. It makes him this obsessive possessive man not him. Its not in his nature.

"Don't argue with me Lyanna." His voice is stern, more so than he means to be and she quiets as soon as he speaks. He sighs. His wife is still afraid of him. Or rather afraid of him exercising his marital rights if he is not mistaken. She won't push him too far in fear of his reaction. She doesn't believe he loves her he realizes.

"Fine but I don't need you buying me things." She tells him with a huff.

"Aright would you like to buy them yourself? Your allotted a thousand gold dragons a month as my wife." He asks and she opens and closes her mouth.

"What?" She asks and he just looks at her.

"Would you like more? You can always take from my allotment. I have five thousand and usually only spend half of it. You may have the rest." He states looking down at his book for a moment before looking up. His wife is gaping at him like a fish and he almost laughs.

"Really Lyanna if you want more you can have it. Whatever you want." He tells her folding his hands in front of him on top his book resting on the table. She just looks at him like he's telling her of real dragons not golden ones. Finally, his wife turns and storms from the room and he sighs going back to his book. It would be a long trip he was sure. His grandmother, Loras and his sister were in the other ship. He had wanted time with Lyanna but it seemed that perhaps that had been a mistake.

Chapter 13

Willas:

She was not speaking to him. Again. She was not coming to him at night. Again. It seemed that every time he took one step forward it was another two backward. He truly was unsure of what he had done wrong this time. All he had done was send servants to go get things she wanted. It was simple. He had done it for Margaery dozens of times. And when he had, had his brief tryst at sixteen with a bakers daughter he had done the same. Well maybe not on the same scale but he hadn't loved the bakers daughter just the warmth of her sex. He sighed. He needed to go speak to her. He knocked on the door to her chambers lightly before he entered. She was seated on her bed in a shift the front ties done loose her hair about her shoulders. She looked up as he walked in and he can't believe he compared anything to do to her to the baker's daughter. He is glad she doesn't have anyone to compare him to. He fears for the man. If he had known that Greyjoy boy had even kissed his Lyanna he would have killed him he was sure of it.

"My Lord?" Lyanna asks and he sighs. He hates it when she calls him that. He wants to hear his name from her lips.

"Willas." He counters and Lyanna rolls her eyes. That is something else he hates. It makes him want to kiss her senseless and bite that lip of hers.

"Are you well?" He asks her. He hasn't actually seen her out of her room in three days.

"Yes my Lord." She tells him.

"What have you been doing?" He asks her.

"Oh your servants haven't told you my every move?" She bites out at him and he raises a brow watching her shrink right after she speaks as if she's worried, he will be angry with her. He's not he quite likes that temper of hers.

"Contrary to what you believe I don't have people monitoring what you do in your rooms. I only have people monitoring you when your safety is an issue." He tells her and she bites her cheek.

"What do you want my Lord?" She asks with that temper of hers.

"You, I wanted to speak. To do something with you." He tells her and her eyes smile for her.

"What would you have us do?" She asks curiously.

"Would you like to read me from that book of yours?" He asks and she looks at him with an arched brow.

"I took it from your collection when you went above deck." She tells him and he smiles. He hadn't known that.

"Then I should enjoy it." He states and motions for her sitting in a chair at the desk.

She reads to him and her voice is melodic. But he is more interested in watching her as she reads. Her forehead furrows and her fingers skim over the pages. She loves to read he knows and it makes him smile that they have that in common. Suddenly a thought comes to his head. They have that in common. Willas hates when people gift him things, he has all he needs and unless it is something they have made like a handkerchief from his sister or a birthday present. Perhaps she is like him. If she wants something, she will just get it herself. Perhaps his wife needs a reason for the gifts. Perhaps she needs a reason. They need to serve a purpose. He must find a way to tie things to reasons then. He has a world full of presents coming to her as soon as she finds herself in Highgarden. When she gets to his home his wife will have more than she knows what to do with. He has collections of pieces he has saved for years for his future wife but not even that he has sent orders ahead for pieces and had Margaery send measurements and specifications for new dresses. His wife will have to get used to receiving things from him. She deserves it and he is not going to stop anytime soon. In fact he will probably spoil her for the rest of her life. He will probably only get worse. He imagines when he gets to watch his wife swell with his child and he knows he will most likely not be able to stop himself from showering her with gifts. It's his way of showing his love sometimes and while he knows its not healthy he also knows enough about himself to know it is not going to change anytime soon.

Chapter 14

He was sitting in his chair on the ship going over numbers. He had grown closer to his wife over the past few weeks. She even forgot to call him my lord sometimes and slipped up and used his given name. Lyanna was resting with Ghost on his bed. He found it almost comical how comfortable she was sitting on the bed with lights on but as soon as he was there or the lights turned off she was as jumpy as a fawn. She had started to creep into his bed again. He wondered if she even knew he knew she did so. He however was tired of it. He was tired of staying up waiting to see if she would join him. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms properly. He wanted to wake with her still next to him. He looked at his wife and watched as she turned another page her hand absentmindedly skimming over Ghosts fur. He closed the book full of numbers and stood. She looked to him and sat up.

"I'm tired." He stated and walked over to her.

"Oh I apologize." His wife stated scrambling off the bed. He held out a hand to stop her from standing up and she looked at him confused and scared.

"Stay here." He told her turning to his chest and stripping off his clothing to pull on more comfortable articles.

When he turned around his wife was red as a tomato and looking down at her hands. She had saw him then. He wondered what she thought of him. If she thought him as attractive as he thought her. He wondered if she imagined his body in the ways he imagined hers. He walked back to the bed blowing out all the candles save one on the bedside. He tilted Lyanna's eyes up and looked at her fondly. And he noticed her fear and how her eyes avoided his bare chest.

"Just stay here with me tonight." He tells her and she blanches.

"No to sleep. Instead of coming in later." He clarifies and her face regains some color.

She looks thoughtfully at him for a moment before she nods. He smiles at her and moves round to the other side of the bed slipping under the furs. He holds his arms out to her and she hesitates before she moves towards him. She doesn't go into his embrace however just hovers around him. He huffs and draws her into his arms lying down curling his body around her small frame. She lets out a breath at the action and he smiles when she freezes as his body connects with his.

"Sleep." He states leaning over and blowing out the remaining candle before wrapping his arms around his wife and threading his fingers through her raven locks.

Her breath comes out in fearful pants for the first few minutes they lay there until she seemed to believe he was not going to press her and then she relaxed into his embrace. It was not what he wanted. It was not enough but it was progress and progress is progress regardless of how much.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyanna:

They were finally traveling on dry land again and Lyanna was glad of it. Sea was not for her. She loved the ocean truly she did. She loved the smell of it but she missed the open air and the trees. Not that there were any trees in the Reach it seemed. Honestly, she was not impressed with her new homeland. Yes, there was a great number of fields and wonderful hills but there was little foliage. Part of her missed her seclusion with Willas. He was so kind and careful with her. Sleeping wrapped up in his arms was actually becoming something she looked forward to. He kept the nightmares at bay. He had insisted that she didn't need a tent of her own and so she was forced to stay with him. She found that she actually didn't mind. She looked over at the wheelhouse she knew he was in and smiled. The more time she spent with him the more he seemed to grow on her. He was still ridiculous, overbearing and unbelievably protective. But he was her mate and that was starting to mean something to her. She rode over to the wheelhouse and dismounted. The entire entourage stopped and she blushed. She hadn't meant to make them all stop but she thought she might spend some time in the wheelhouse. She thought she might spend some time with her marked. Not that she wanted to of course but rather because it was expected of her she stated to herself. Willas opened the door to the wheelhouse and looked out at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her questioningly and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I just thought I might join you for a bit today." She watched as his eyes sparkled at her words.

"Of course." He stated moving and allowing her inside. She stood in the center of the structure looking at the women there. The queen of thorns arched her brow at her and Margaery gave her a curious look. Margaery had been sitting by her brother it seemed but moved as she entered to rest by her grandmother. Willas sat back down on the seat and looked at her. She flushed and moved to sit beside him. He tapped the top of the wheelhouse and they started to move once more. She sat with plenty of room between them her hands folded and her heart thumping. Willas let out an exasperated breath. She knew him well enough now to know his emotions. She turned to him and watched his unhappy expression.

"Stand." Her husband stated and she did so wondering what she had done to upset him.

Her husband swung his bad leg up on the cushion and held his arms out to her. She looked at him confused. What did he want? He motioned for her to come to him and she walked forward so she was standing before him. He placed his hands on her hips and she flushed looking into his eyes. She could feel the burn of his fingers upon her skin. Her husband raised a brow at her and she looked away. The distraction was exactly what he needed and he picked her up and placed her down sitting against him. Her back was pressed against his chest. She had to move her body and pull her legs up to the cushions. Her husband hummed as she lay against him and she rolled her eyes. Well this was the last time she rode in the wheelhouse that was for sure. Wilas's arms wrapped around her and she sighed. Her husband was a determined man. She wasn't going anywhere she was stuck in this position. Knowing that she relaxed into him and Willas pressed a kiss to her crown in appreciation. She looked to Margaery and her goodsister was looking at her with a knowing look. She frowned back. What did she think she was doing? This was all her stupid Brother. All Willas. He was the touchy demanding one. He couldn't go two seconds without touching her somehow. The queen of thorns however looked bored. She looked at Lyanna like she was completely unimportant and that he grandson always seemed to bring girls into the wheelhouse and sit them half upon himself. She supposed that could be true. Willas most likely had done something of the kind before. It would not be unprecedented. Even Robb visited the whore house. Suddenly she felt a pain inside a sick painful feeling that made her want to cry out. Willas must have felt something because he brushed her hair away from her neck and bent down pressing a kiss to her collar bone. His face nuzzled into her neck and Lyanna frowned. She really didn't like being used as a well whatever he was using her as. It was very inapproperate and she was sure Margaery had no desire to see the affection. However, when she looked back up at Margaery the girl was looking at her with a sly smile. Fine she thought. If Willas wasn't letting her go and Margaery had no problem with this unhealthy display than she would enjoy it. She pressed back into him and closed her eyes. Riding had tired her and she found herself quickly falling asleep her fingers wrapping around Willas's arm clinging to him in a way had she been awake would have been embarrassed by.

Willas:

His sister smirked slyly at him but he ignored her. He didn't really care what she thought. His matched had agreed to sit with him. Well he hadn't given her much choice but she had started to relax around him. Allowing him his flights of fancy. She had felt something when he had grabbed her. She had flushed. His hands upon her had done something to her. His fingers slipped through her hair pulling it out of its braid. Much better he thought to himself. He did not like her hair pulled back. He liked to be able to run his fingers through her hair. He hummed as he did so. He could only move his left arm. His right had been claimed in Lyanna's grasp but he had no complaints. He liked that she had begun to cling to him as she slept. He stared down at her his mind running away with himself. He imagined being safely in his bed at Highgarden sitting on his bed like this. Being able to lean down and kiss her when he wanted. He imagined her sitting like this with not a stitch on her. His cock stirred and he cursed. His sister raised a knowing brow at him and he sighed.

"It seems she has gotten used to you brother." Margaery states and he nods looking back down at her.

"Never would you have done such a display before." His sister continued.

"Perhaps not. But I had no woman to do such with." He replies and his sister coughs loudly.

"You no woman?" Brother dear you forget I've spent time in you chambers." His sister smiles at him slyly.

"Margaery, stop." He tells her his fear kicking in. He really didn't want his wife hearing about his past. He wondered if it would pain her.

"Why brother? Does your wife not realize that a man like you would have needs?" His sister laughs out and he glares at her.

"Stop it Margaery." He replies and its his grandmother who steps in.

"Enough. Stop teasing your brother. His pining has finally stopped for a moment. I thought we might actually be able to get something done now." His grandmother states and Willas smothers a cough.

"Yes grandmother." Margaery states.

"We must talk of what we are going to do when we get to Highgarden." His grandmother states and he sighs.

"Must we talk about this with her here?" He asks and his grandmother glares at him.

"We would not but your attention is elsewhere when she isn't around so I have no choice. She's asleep anyhow." His grandmother bites out and Willas concedes. His attention is always on his wife.

"I sent a raven ahead to your father. When we reached oldtown. The fool has apparently already sent out the word for a tourney. There is no escaping it now. Your wife will be thoroughly scrutinized." His grandmother stated flatly and he sighed. Lyanna was not one for attention. But she may enjoy the festivities.

"My wife will be fine." He tells her and watches as his grandmother stares at him disbelievingly.

"I do not know what word has reached this far south. I doubt we can keep the near assault of your wife secret." His grandmother speaks and he freezes looking down at Lyanna worriedly.

"I know that." He tells her flatly and his grandmother nods.

"It is perhaps a good thing that she has kept herself from you. There will be no questioning on the parentage of a babe." His grandmother states and he feels ill.

"Grandmother please." He pleads but the woman just looks at him pointedly.

"Willas this is necessary. We have to decide how we will proceed. This is serious." His grandmother chastises him and he sighs.

"I'm well aware." He states back running his fingers over his wife's cheek.

"Your father will no doubt try and do something foolish. I doubt I'll be able to stop him. He will take this as a personal offence against our house. Not that it isn't but it may ruin your sisters chances of being queen." His grandmother stated unhappily and a thought came to him.

"It could. Or it could further them. Perhaps an apology in the form of a bethroal." He states and his grandmother smiles at him.

"Yes. I had thought on that. We will have to wait. Make them thoroughly worried as to what we will do before we strike that bargain." She states happily.

"I'll raise the price of grain for all but Dorne and the North." He states turning back to his grandmother.

"Yes, that would cause quite a scene." Grandmother states with a sly look.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" His grandmother asks finally looking at the girl in his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"It is quite obvious the girl feels little for you where you feel too much." His grandmother huffs and he sighs again.

"Grandmother."

"I am not done. She was not meant to be a lord paramounts wife. She knows nothing of court or how to run a castle. What are you going to do about that? How do you plan on fixing such a thing. You cannot teach such things quickly." She points out and he looks down.

"Perhaps I don't wish to teach her." He tells his grandmother and she snort.

"Brother Highgarden must have a lady." His sister states and he nods.

"I will do what she can't." He replies and the two women look at him unhappily.

"You'll work yourself to death Willas." His sister states with a gasp.

"I'll do what's necessary. But she will not need to know of court. I refuse to bring her to the capital. She will not be near that man again and the crown prince is no better." He states annoyed.

"She must know how to speak to people." Margaery replies.

"I'll not have her change in such a way. I don't want her to look at someone and wonder what their motive is. I want her to be happy and carefree. I will take care of those who want to hurt us. I have people watching her. She will be just fine." He states looking down at his wife.

"You can't be serious Willas. You can't always be there." Margaery states and he looks at his grandmother who has been quiet.

"You've already made up your mind. Nothing I can say could change it." His grandmother states annoyed. "Your becoming more like your father every day you spend around that girl. She's making you irrational."

"Perhaps." He states smiling looking down at her and pulling her up tighter to him.

Chapter 16:

Lyanna:

Her body hummed as her lips met his. He drug her to him until her body was pressed hard against his. She felt his fingers run through her hair bringing her mouth closer to him. Her lips slanted over hers and when she pulled back from him his eyes were black. His hands skimmed over her and she shivered. His fingers pulled at the front laces of her dress and as it fell off her his hand reached out and

Lyanna shot up from the bed. The motion jolted her from Willas's arms and he startled sitting up looking around worriedly. She felt panicked. What was that? Willas reached for her and she flinched away. He frowned at her in the pale light of morning.

"What's wrong Lyanna?" He asks and she shuddered at his voice a stab of longing running through her.

He had spoken to her in her dream the soft timber of his voice rolling across the skin of her neck. Willas must have felt something from her because he made a choking sound and reached out for her but she was too quick. She jumped from the bed grabbing a dress pulling it over her body. Willas rises behind her coming to stand behind her. He reached out for her his finger skimming over her shoulders. He pulled her too him and his arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go." She states her voice wavering. He hesitates but eventually his arms drop from her. She runs from him frantically and not knowing where else to go she walks right into Margaery's tent. Her good sister takes one look at her and sighs.

"What did my brother do?" She asks.

"Nothing." She tells him because it's true Willas did absolutely nothing. This is herself her own worries. Her own confusion her own mind. Her own dreams. She doesn't understand not really and the fact he knows he can feel that stab of longing she felt when he spoke her name. It makes her feel scared and ill and odd.

Willas:

He sat in the wheelhouse. He was somber today. His wife had decided to sleep with Margaery instead of him this past week. He would like to say it didn't bother him but it did. It ate at him. It tore him up inside. He had felt it. When she woke. The longing she felt when he spoke to her. Why had she felt that? Was she starting to feel something for him? Was it from her dream? Had she been dreaming of something? Had she been dreaming of him. He knows he dreams of her every night. He sighs rubbing his hand over his face.

"You look tired brother." Margaery states with a slight ring in her tone.

"I'd imagine he'd sleep better you've stolen his bed mate." His grandmother replies and Willas winces. As if he would sleep better without Lyanna next to him. As if it was possible.

"Whatever did you do to her Willas?" Asks his sister and he sighs.

"Margaery I didn't do anything something spooked her and I've no idea what. She wakes up abruptly and then I feel." He sighs but his sister looks even more curious.

"What did you feel?" She asks and even his grandmother is looking at him with curiosity now.

"Longing." He states frustrated. His sister chokes in laughter and his grandmother isn't much better. He sighs.

"Longing as in, your wife might actually be attracted to you longing?" His sister responds through bursts of laughter.

"Yes Margaery that type of longing. Although I fail to identify who it was directed to. She could have been dreaming about that stupid Kracken up north for all I know." He huffs out. His sister laughs again.

"Oh no it wasn't the Kracken she was dreaming of." Margaery states and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Who then." He growls out.

"You. I have it on authority from the girl herself that she was dreaming of you. In fact she was very disturbed by said dream she cried over it for nearly an hour." Margaery smiles his way.

"So it was not a good dream then?" He tells the wheelhouse.

"Oh no brother it was most definitely a good dream." His sister states raising her brow and now he's completely confused.

"I don't understand and I don't know what to do." He tells her with a sigh.

"Well you best do something as much as I like her, I would like my tent to myself." Margaery tells him and he wonders what exactly he should do. On one hand he is beyond ecstatic that she dreamed of him he's beyond ecstatic that she might began to think of him in that form of way. But on the other her reaction to it was not what he expected.

"I think I might ride today." He tells his family stopping the wheelhouse and climbing out.

He gathers his stallion. Its his favorite well bred and perfect temperament to keep him in the saddle. When he is ready the group starts moving again and he rides up to Lyanna. His brother is speaking to her when he approaches.

"Loras, grandmother has need of you." He tells him and his brother looks at him disbelievingly but leave them.

Lyanna doesn't look at him rather she stares straight ahead with no emotion.

"Lyanna. You've been avoiding me." He states.

"Why?" He asks and she looks down to her hands.

"I hate how you can feel what I do." She states instead of answering his question and he's caught off guard. He loves it. He loves feeling her emotions.

"I have no privacy with you. Your everywhere your even in my head." She keeps speaking and he frowns. Why would she need privacy from him anyhow? He's her marked this is the way these things are.

"I just sometimes I don't know what I'm feeling but then you feel it and you know and its more real more terrifying." She tells him still not looking at him.

"Is it so terrifying to want your own husband?" He asks genuinely curious as to how she feels. Her embarrassment flashes through to him and he staunches a laugh.

"I don't want, I don't. I don't like you." She spits out struggling.

"Alright. You don't. That's fine." He tells her he tries not to sound angry. He's not honestly, he knows now she at least finds him attractive to some degree. He realizes she won't admit to it anytime soon. He is tiring of these games. He is tired in general. He wants her back in his bed and if he has to lie to get her there at this point he doesn't care.

"But you are imposing upon my sister. You have to come back to our bed." He tells her flatly. She looks up and him guilt on her features.

"I know. I am sorry my lord." She states and he grows more annoyed. Why is everything so hard with this girl, this woman. Why doesn't she ever understand him.

"You will not run to Margaery when there is something wrong understand?" He asks her and she nods.

"If there is a problem ever you come to me. Even if I am the problem understand?" He tells her and she flinches slightly.

"Just if something makes you unhappy, or uncomfortable you tell me, me." He states and she frowns.

"I understand but why can I not speak to a friend." She states and he shrugs.

"You may. But they cannot solve the problem. One day you will tell me of what you dream." He speaks and she reddens.

"You don't have to start today but eventually I would like to be the one who knows these things." He states and allows her to run off forward.

She slips into his tent at night sliding in behind him. He turns and holds her close she tunnels into him as she always does. She speaks to the darkness then. She can't speak to his face.

"I don't not like you." She whispers to him.

"I know." He replies just as softly with a kiss to her cheek.

"Your right I should tell you when I have problems." She states then and he smiles.

"Yes, you should." He tells her.

"And when I don't like something?" She states almost as if she's asking.

"And when you don't like something." He tells her.

"That won't make you angry?" She asks him hesitantly and he almost laughs.

"No not at all." He tells her with another kiss.

"I don't like not having a tent of my own." She tells him and he hums he knew that.

"I don't like being ordered around." She tells him and he hums again he knew that too.

"But I like this." She whispers so softly he can barely hear, hes not sure if it was even meant for him or for herself.

"Alright." He tugs her closer and presses another kiss to her cheek.

"Do what you like Lyanna." He tells her and he's almost hit in the face as she spins around to face him. She reaches up to his face and he catches his breath. He can feel her own breath hit his face as she connects her lips to his. Its soft and hesitant and he can hardly believe it. She pulls away from him just as fast as she kisses him and he wonders if he imagined it.

"Thank you, my lord." She states softly her arms wrapping around him. He can't even feel the annoyance in her not using his name. His entire heart is fluttering. Joy rushes through him and if she feels it, she doesn't say anything. She just lays there wrapped around him until she drifts off to sleep. He, he hardly sleeps thinking of just what his Lyanna was thinking.


End file.
